On Rainy Day
by oohsehoonie
Summary: Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya.Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.KaiHun. JongHun. Kai. Sehun. Exo member. yaoi. dldr.
1. Prolog

**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin. **

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"****On rainy Day****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**.**

**.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya. **

**Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun memutuskan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.**

** Dihari hujan juga Sehun mengetahui apa tujuan hidupnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Hujan turun dengan deras membasahi kota bernama Seoul. tak memperdulikan orang orang yang sedang berjalan dibawahnya**

**Tak perduli pada sosok kurus yang sedang menangis di bawah hujan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Namja berkulit seputih susu sedang menangis di bawah hujan**

**Di sebuah taman bermain yang menyimpan kenangan indah serta buruknya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/DELETE?**

* * *

**review juseyo~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya. **

**Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun memutuskan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.**

**Dihari hujan juga Sehun mengetahui apa tujuan hidupnya.**

.

.

**Warning : It's ****YAOI****! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**** BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, ****Kim Jongin****, ****EXO member****.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

"**On rainy days****"**

.

.

.

Sosok itu tengah menangis dibawah derasnya guyuran air yang membasahi kota Seoul tanpa ampun. Bunyi petir yang menyakiti pendengaran tak dihiraukannya. Sosok itu terus saja menangis sambil memeluk lututnya di bawah sebuah pohon tanpa memperdulikan kata yang sering di ucapkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa jika berada di bawah pohon saat hujan akan tersambar petis. Toh, keduanya sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya dan Sehun baru saja menghadiri pemakaman mereka beberapa jam yang lalu dan jika bisa Sehun ingin menyusul mereka. Isakan yang dikeluarkannya semakin keras saat mengingat kedua mendiang orang tuanya.

Sehun, namja yang tengah menangis itu mengangkat kepalanya saat sebuah payung yang entah dibawa oleh siapa melindunginya dari hujan. Sosok itu memandang Sehun iba dan memeluk tubuh kurus itu.

Sehun dengan kasar melepas pelukan dari namja berkulit tan tersebut dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan namja yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

.

"Sehun kau kemana saja? Dan astaga.." yeoja setengah baya itu berteriak saat melihat Sehun kehilangan kesadarannya

"Biar aku yang mengangkatnya ma" seru Luhan, sepupu Sehun dari negeri Tirai Bambu

"Cepat siapkan air hangat dan baju ganti untuk Sehun. Kalian harus merawatnya dengan baik" perintah yeoja tadi pada maid-maid rumah Sehun

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus Sehun. Kalian siapkan saja air hangat dan baju ganti untuk anak ini" perintah Luhan sambil mengangkat Sehun.

Setelah mengganti pakaian Sehun, Luhan kemudian menyelimuti sepupunya itu kemudian ikut berbaring bersama namja milky skin dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

Sehun merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya erat sehingga dirinya susah bernapas.

"Luge~ aku susah bernapas" ujar Sehun. Ia tau ini sepupu kesayangannya dari harum yang ditangkap indra penciumannya. Wangi jeruk.

"Luhan gege" rengek Sehun saat Luhan masih saja terlelap dan makin mempererat pelukannya

"Hyuuunggg" suara Sehun semakin keras

"Kau lucu kalau merengek seperti itu Hun" ucap Luhan kemudian beranjak dari ranjang Sehun

"Kau menyebalkan hyung" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Sekarang kau harus makan. Sudah dua hari kau tidak menyentuh makanan" ujar Luhan seraya menyuapkan bubur pada Sehun

"Apa selama itu aku tidur? Lalu bibi mana?"

"Mama sudah berangkat ke Beijing 2 jam lalu"

"Lalu kau kenapa masih disini hyung?" Tanya Sehun sambil memakan buburnya

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menjagamu kalau aku ikut ke Beijing? Lagipula apa kau lupa mulai besok aku akan menjadi guru di sekolahmu"

"Ah benar. Hyung aku harus memanggilmu apa saat di sekolah? Ya! ada tugas yang belum ku kerjakan" heboh Sehun

"Tenanglah Hun, tugasmu sudah hyung kerjakan. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa yang penting sekarang kau tidur lagi. Besok kau harus bersekolah"

.

.

.

"Sehun,boleh aku duduk disini?" seorang namja tan bertanya pada Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan buku-bukunya

"Bukankah masih banyak kursi yang kosong Kai-ssi? Bisakah kau jangan menggangguku? Apa kau belum puas dengan semua hadiah yang kau dapat?" ujar Sehun dingin

"Aku berani sumpah hadiah itu sudah ku kembalikan. Kenapa kau tak mau mempercayaiku sih?" ujar Kai putus asa. Ia sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan hal yang sama pada pemuda di hadapannya ini namun Sehun masih saja keras kepala dan tak mau mempercayai ceritanya

"Kalau begitu jalani hidupmu dengan baik bersama Kyungsoo. Jangan menggangguku lagi. Pergi sana, kau membuat hariku semakin buruk"

Sehun langsung duduk saat Han seonsaengnim memasuki kelas mereka, begitu juga Kai yang langsung duduk di sebelah Sehun tanpa memperdulikan namja penyuka bubble tea itu

"Oh Sehun dimana buku pelajaranmu?"

"Ehm,itu saem.."

"Bukunya ada pada saya saem. Saya melupakan buku saya di rumah" ujar Kai disaat Sehun tengah merangkai alasan yang tepat

"Kim Jongin, beridiri di luar" perintah seonsaengnim

Sehun hanya menatap Kai yang sedang berjalan keluar dengan kesal. Harusnya Kai tidak bersikap seperti ini padanya. Ini membuat semua menjadi rumit untuk Sehun

"Mianhae saem. Ini bukan buku saya. Buku saya dirumah" ujar Sehun lalu beranjak keluar kelas diikuti pandangan siswa lain yang menatapnya heran

"Saem, maklumi saja Sehun baru saja berduka. Jadi mungkin dia masih terbawa emosi" ujar sang ketua kelas, Suho saat melihat Han seonsaengnim ingin mengamuk

"Baiklah,kita lanjutkan saja pelajarannya"

.

.

.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura baik padaku. Kau pikir aku tak tau kau akan menjadikanku bahan taruhan lagi" ujar Sehun saat menemukan Kai di taman belakang sekolah

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bermaksud menjadikanmu bahan taruhan bersama Chanyeol. Kau bisa tanyakan saja padanya"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Orang seperti kalian tidak pantas dipercayai" ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar

"Aku sudah muak melihatmu Kai. Berhenti bersikap seperti tadi padaku. Kau seharusnya menjauhiku setelah memenangkan taruhan bodoh itu" ucap Sehun menahan tangisnya

Setelah itu Sehun berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Kai yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai Hai, adakah yang nungguin fanfic ini? Gimana? Gimana? Jelek yah? Kependekan? Alurnya kecepetan?**

**Author butuh saran, jadi tinggalkan komentar kalian untuk fict ini~**

**Ini gak di edit dan gak diperiksa lagi, jadi maafkan saja kalau banyak typo(s) bertebaran. Author khilaf/?**

**FF ini untuk si kkamjong yang lagi ultah. .cie.~**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review? ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary**

**Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya. **

**Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun memutuskan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.**

**Dihari hujan juga Sehun mengetahui apa tujuan hidupnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : It's ****YAOI****! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**** BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, ****Kim Jongin****, ****EXO member****.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

"**On rainy days****"**

.

.

_._

"_Kau jangan berpura-pura baik padaku. Kau pikir aku tak tau kau akan menjadikanku bahan taruhan lagi" ujar Sehun saat menemukan Kai di taman belakang sekolah_

"_Sudah kubilang aku tak bermaksud menjadikanmu bahan taruhan bersama Chanyeol. Kau bisa tanyakan saja padanya"_

"_Kau pikir aku bodoh? Orang seperti kalian tidak pantas dipercayai" ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar_

"_Aku sudah muak melihatmu Kai. Berhenti bersikap seperti tadi padaku. Kau seharusnya menjauhiku setelah memenangkan taruhan bodoh itu" ucap Sehun menahan tangisnya_

_Setelah itu Sehun berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Kai yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tulisan yang diberi efek miring(italic) adalah flashback**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung,hiks.." Luhan bingung melihat Sehun berada di ruang kerjanya dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia segera memeluk Sehun dan berusaha menenangkan namja albino itu

"Wae?" ucap Luhan seraya mengelus rambut Sehun "Apa karena Kai lagi heum?"

"Hyung, setiap melihat si hitam itu bayangan appa dan eomma selalu terbayang di pikiranku" kata Sehun sambil terisak

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi. Paman dan bibi sudah bahagia diatas sana. Kau jangan membuat mereka sedih karena hal ini. Jangan hiraukan Kai lagi, kudengar ada namja bernama Kris yang mengincarmu. Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja?"

"Dan dijadikan bahan taruhan lagi? No,thanks hyung" Sehun mengelap air matanya

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Dan lebih baik kau disini saja,sesekali membolos kan tak apa" ujar Luhan saat melihat Sehun ingin keluar dari ruangannya

"He? Mana ada guru yang menyuruh muridnya membolos?"

"Aku hanya bersikap baik. Apa kau mau teman-temanmu melihat keadaan seorang Oh Sehun si ketua kelas dalam keadaaan kacau seperti ini?" Luhan menarik Sehun untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang tersedia disana

"Ya, ya. baiklah. Kau bisa memberiku izin untuk kelas berikutnya. Aku tak mau dicap siswa tukang bolos

.

.

Kai berkeliling gedung sekolahnya untuk mencari Sehun, sambil memegang tas Sehun kakinya melangkah ke setiap sudut bangunan sekolah. Keringat yang mulai membasahi bajunya tak dihiraukan, yang penting baginya hanya segera menemukan Sehun dan mengantar anak itu pulang tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Yang ia tau Sehun sekarang tinggal sendiri bersama para maid. Dan sudah jelas tak ada yang akan mencarinya karena kedua orang tua namja itu sudah tiada beberapa hari lalu.

"Aiss.. kemana anak itu" Kai berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya lagi, siapa tau Sehun kesana untuk mengambil tasnya. Tapi yang ia temukan hanya keadaan kelas yang sedikit berantakan akibat siswa yang melalaikan jadwal piket mereka. Nihil. Sehun tak ada dimana-mana dan sekarang ia sangat cemas.

Kai teringat ada tiga ruangan yang dilewatinya begitu saja. perpustakaan, UKS dan Kantor seorang guru baru dari China. Bodoh, bukankah tadi Chanyeol memberitahunya Sehun sedang tidak enak badan dan berada di UKS. Seharusnya Kai segera ke UKS sedari tadi bukannya mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti ini.

Namja tan itu segera berlari keruangan di lantai dua,kakinya yang mulai lemas tidak dipedulikannya yang penting sekarang menemukan keberadaan Sehun. Kai langsung panik saat mengetahui pintu ruang kesehatan itu terkunci. bagaimana jika Sehun terkunci di dalam sana?

"Mianhae Sehuna" samar-samar Kai mendengar suara seseorang tengah berbicara dari ruangan yang diketahuinya sebagai lab fisika sekaligus ruangan untuk guru fisika baru di sekolah mereka.

Kai mengintip kedalam ruangan dan dilihatnya Luhan atau yang dikenal Kai sebagai Lu seonsaengnim tengah memeluk Sehun yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya. Kai tersenyum tipis saat melihat gurunya sangat memperhatikan serta mengkhawatirnya Sehun. Namun senyumnya hilang melihat bibir tipis Luhan mendarat di pipi mulus milik Sehun.

Kai baru akan menarik Sehun dari pelukan Luhan saat melihat Sehun terbangun dan langsung memeluk Luhan. Namja yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu terlihat nyaman saat Luhan memeluknya dengan erat sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya. Kai meletakan tas Sehun di depan pintu dan melangkah menjauhi ruangan itu. Entah mengapa hatinya nyeri melihat kejadian itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bangunnya cepat sekali?" Luhan mengeratkan pelukan mereka

Sehun melirik jam lalu menghela nafasnya " Ini bahkan sudah lewat dari waktu pulang hyung"

"Ya, hyung tau. Tapi kau butuh tidur lebih banyak"

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Badanku sakit jika tertidur dalam posisi seperti ini"

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Luhan langsung menggendong Sehun ala bridal style

Matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah tas yang terletak begitu saja yang di ketahuinya sebagai tas milik Sehun.

.

.

.

Kai tampak gelisah di dalam kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian sore tadi. Kenapa Sehun bisa bersama Lu seonsangnim? Kenapa mereka berpelukan? Mengapa Lu seonsaengnim mengecup pipi Sehun dan kenapa pula namja itu malah mengantar Sehun pulang dan membawanya ke sebuah rumah besar. berbagai pertanyaan dan jawaban yang ia pikirkan sendiri terus berputar di dalam otaknya. Bagaimana jika Sehun dalam bahaya? Bagaimana kalau guru barunya itu menculik namja yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya sebulan terakhir?

Memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi, Kai segera menghubungi Sehun. Masa bodoh tentang Sehun yang pasti akan memarahinya dan berakhir pada pemutusan sambungan sepihak oleh Sehun.

'Yeoboseyo?' Kai semakin panik. Ini bukan suara Sehun, ini suara Lu seonsaengnim

'Halo?' 'Yak, Sehunie, temanmu menelpon. Cepat bangun' Kai mendengar Luhan mencoba membangunkan Sehun

'Ais, aku tak punya teman hyung. matikan saja palingan orang iseng' Kai mendengar lagi suara khas Sehun yang sedang mengantuk. Perlahan ia menyadari betapa ia merindukan suara lembut Sehun yang dulu sering memanggilnya. Bukan suara yang sekarang ia dengar di sekolah. Suara Sehun-nya terlalu dingin untuk namja semanis dirinya

'Mianhae. Jangan menganggu Sehun lagi' suara Luhan mendadak dingin dan sambungan pun langsung diputus secara sepihak seperti pemikiran Kai sebelumnya

"Mimpi indah Sehuna" Kai memutuskan untuk tidur mengetahui Luhan menjaga Sehun bukan malah menyakiti Sehun seperti dirinya

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat menuju kelasnya sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Diluar sedang hujan dan sekarang Sehun sangat kedinginan. Seandainya Luhan tidak mengancam akan memandikan dirinya mungkin Sehun masih bergelung bersama selimutnya. Walaupun ia dan Luhan sangat dekat sedekat kura-kura dan tempurungnya tetap saja Sehun malu.

"Hey manis, kau tampak kedinginan. Mau kuhangatkan?" Sehun langsung menatap tajam orang yang seenaknya memeluknya dari belakang dan mengatainya manis

"Kenapa diam? Kau suka kupeluk begini?" Kris. Sehun tau benar sunbae ini. Orang ini yang menyadarkan Sehun bahwa Kai hanya memanfaatkan dirinya sebagai bahan taruhan. Seharusnya Kris tidak memberitahu Sehun. Seharusnya Sehun masih bisa bersama Kai sekarang jika saja Kris saat itu tidak memaksanya menemui Kai yang tengah menerima hadiah dari Chanyeol.

'Aigoo, apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun? Sudah bagus Kris mau membantumu. Yah, walau akhirnya Kris juga mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku' Sehun merutuki kebodohannya

"Hyung, bisa kau lepas? Aku akan ke kelas. Dan kau juga harus ke kelas 'kan?" Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris

"Ya ya ya, pergi sana. Kau ini bisa tidak memikirkan perasaanku sedikit saja? Sudah sana, pergi ke kelasmu. Kalau kkamjong itu menganggumu lagi langsung bertahu aku" Kris berlalu sambil memberi Sehun sebuah wink dan hanya dibalas oleh senyum Sehun

Sehun kembali melangkah ke kelasnya dengan cepat. Ia baru teringat ada tugas fisika yang belum ia kerjakan. Bisa mati dirinya jika tak mengerjakan tugas dari Park Seonsaengnim yang dikenal sebagai guru killer di sekolahnya.

'Hah, seandainya Luhan hyung saja yang menjadi guru fisikanya'

Sehun sudah pasrah akan menerima hukuman dari gurunya saat bel berbunyi dan dirinya baru sampai di depan kelasnya. Itu berarti tak ada waktu lagi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang tersisa 5 nomor.

Ia lalu mengambil bukunya dan meletakannya begitu saja tanpa niat memeriksa atau sekedar membacanya.

"Hei Sehun, hari ini kau duduk sendirian? Aku akan duduk bersamamu" Kai. Namja itu lagi-lagi mengganggu ketenangan Sehun

"Kai sudahlah untuk apa ka uterus mendekatinya seperti itu. Dia sudah tau kau hanya menjadikannya bahan taruhan. Tidak usah merasa bersalah. Dia memang harusnya sadar"celetuk Tao yang bosan melihat pemandangan yang tiap hari di tontonnya

"Kau sudah dengar ucapan Tao? Sekarang silahkan pindah dari sini Kai-ssi" ucap Sehun penuh penekanan

"Bukankah kau yang seharusnya pindah?" ucap Tao sinis

"Well, aku bisa saja pindah tapi tempat duduk yang tersisa hanya bangku disamping tempat kau duduk Tao-ssi. Dan aku tak mau duduk denganmu" jawab Sehun tak kalah sinis

"Bukankah itu berarti tempatmu bukan disini?" tambah Chanyeol

Sehun yang sudah tak tahan berada disana memilih keluar kelas daripada meladeni anak-anak seperti mereka

"Oh Sehun, kembali ke tempat dudukmu" Semua siswa memandang kearah sumber suara berbeda dengan Sehun yang malah menundukkan kepalanya

"Sehun kembali ke tempat dudukmu" Sehun menatap orang yang menyuruhnya itu dengan tatapan memelas namun tetap saja orang yang ditatap tetap tidak memperdulikannya

"Jangan berniat membolos jika tak ingin appa eommamu kecewa" ucap gurunya lagi

Sehun segera duduk kembali disamping Kai. Ia selalu tak tahan jika menyangkut appa dan eommanya, sekarang saja ia sudah mau menangis mengingat kedua orang tuanya

"Xi Luhan imnida. Saya pengganti Park Seonsaengnim untuk menjadi guru fisika kalian dan beliau memberitahu saya agar mengumpulkan tugas yang dibarikannya pada kalian. Sekarang kumpulkan tugas itu" jelas Luhan pada murid-murid yang menatapnya bingung

Perlahan, semua murid termasuk Sehun maju ke depan dan mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Sehun bahkan tak mau menatap guru barunya itu.

.

.

.

"Wah Sehun, kau dapat nilai sempurna ya kali ini? Tumben sekali" ujar Kai saat melihat hasil kerja Sehun

"Kau mau menghinaku? Sudah jelas ada 5 nomor yang belum kukerjakan" Sehun merebut bukunya dari tangan Kai

Matanya terbelalak melihat nilai seratus yang tertera disana. Sehun melihat pekerjaannya tak percaya. Ini tulisan Luhan. Hyungnya itu memang baik walaupun tadi pagi sempat membuat Sehun ingin menendangnya.

Kai melihat Sehun tersenyum melihat niainya. Kai tau bukan Sehun yang mengerjakannya tapi Lu seonsaengnim yang mengerjakannya. Tulisan tangan di buku Sehun persis seperti tulisan Luhan seonsaengnim di papan tadi.

Sepertinya Kai harus siap menerima jika Sehun tidak akan pernah kembali kepadanya. Bahkan Sehun sekarang tak pernah sekalipun melirik Kai sebelum Kai sendiri yang memancing perhatian Sehun padanya.

.

.

.

"Hyung dingin" Sehun merapatkan diri pada Luhan. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di halte bus.

"Mianhae ne? Hyung seharusnya membawa mobil tadi pagi" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun berusaha menyalurkan hangat pada adik kecilnya itu

Kai yang melihat adegan itu pun menjadi tak tahan. Dia sangat penasaran apa hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Setaunya Sehun itu anak tunggal jadi pasti Luhan bukan hyungnya walaupun bisa dibilang wajah mereka memang sedikit mirip

Kai melihat Luhan sedang memakaikan mantel pada Sehun sehingga tubuh namja itu terlindung dari hawa dingin dan cipratan air hujan yang menyentuh tanah

"Tak bisakah kita berlari sampai rumah?"

'Oh, mereka tinggal serumah' Kai mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah dibicarakan dua anak manusia itu

"NO! Kau tak ingat beberapa hari lalu kau hampir dua hari tak sadarkan diri hanya karena berada dibawah hujan selama beberapa jam?" Luhan menolak mentah-mentah ide Sehun

"Itu 'kan beberapa jam hyung. Kali ini pasti hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit dan kita bisa berhenti di kedai kopi di sekitar sini. Aku sudah tak tahan hyung ini sangat dingin"

"Tetap saja tidak bisa Hun, kau pasti akan sakit setelah ini. Sini hyung peluk sepertinya bis akan lama datangnya" Luhan mencoba memeluk Sehun lebih erat agar Sehun merasa lebih hangat

'Jadi Sehun tidak masuk karena hujan-hujanan waktu itu. Seharusnya aku langsung saja membawanya pulang saat menemukannya waktu itu' Kai lag-lagi merutuki kebodohannya karena membiarkan Sehun terkena hujan lebih lama waktu itu

Kai terlarut dalam penyesalannya pada Sehun. Banyak sekali kata 'Seharusnya' yang muncul di pikirannya

'Seharusnya,aku tak menjadikannya bahan taruhan' 'Seharusnya, Kris tidak memberitahu Sehun' 'Seharusnya, Kai bisa meyakinkan Sehun' 'Seharusnya, sekarang ia yang memeluk Sehun dan bukan Luhan'

"Ayo pulang. Hujannya sudah reda" suara Luhan menyadarkan Kai bahwa hujan telah reda dan saatnya dia harus melihat Luhan dan Sehun pulang bersama lagi dan parahnya ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Sehun dan Luhan ternyata serumah.

Kai memutuskan untuk mengikuti keduanya dari jarak yang cukup aman namun ia masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan kedua manusia itu. Kai memutuskan untuk memakai topinya yang selalu berada di dalam tasnya dan berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya agar tak terlihat menurigakan.

"Sehuna, mianhae ne?" Luhan membuka percakapan saat mereka selesai membeli dua gelas coklat panas

"Wae? Untuk apa hyung minta maaf?"

"Soal tadi pagi. Seharusnya hyung tau bahwa kau tidak ingin duduk bersama Kai dan mianhae teah menyinggung tentang paman dan bibi"

"Gwaenchana hyung"

"Jangan sok kuat Hun, hyung tau tadi kau bahkan hampir menangis" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yang sempat ia lepaskan tadi

"Ani! Memangnya aku cengeng seperti hyung. Ditinggal bibi ke Jepang saja sampai menangis"

"Hei hei, itu kenangan masa lalu Hun, jangan dibahas lagi" Luhan jadi salah tingkah. Hilang sudah kharismanya jika Sehun mulai membahas masa kecil mereka dulu

'Jadi mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil? Apa keluarga mereka sangat dekat' Kai mendengar percakapan keduanya dalam diam.

Matahari sudah menghilang hampir sepenuhnya, namun namja tan itu tetap mengikuti sepasang namja yang sekarang tengah bergandengan. Kai mulai berpikir bahwa Luhan sengaja mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk memegang tangan Sehun sebelum ia menyadari ia juga pernah melakukan itu pada Sehun.

Kai terkaget saat ponselnya berbunyi. Sungguh ia merutuki siapa pun yang menelponnya saat ini karena kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi ia ikuti langsung berbalik kearahnya. Beruntung topi dan jaket melindungi identitasnya. Kai langsung berlari saat Sehun mulai melihatnya penasaran.

Disaat Kai berlari, Luhan malah entah kenapa menampilkan smirknya.

Kai mengangkat panggilan yang dari tadi terus mengganggunya saat sudah agak jauh dari Sehun

"_Ya! Jangan mengikuti Sehun seperti itu."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter lalu kependekan yah?  
**

**Mianhae mianhae.. soalnya ide author ngilang dan author janji ngepost ff pas si Kkamjong ultah.**

**di chapter ini udah author panjangin dan semoga reader suka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...**

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary**

**Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya. **

**Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun memutuskan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.**

**Dihari hujan juga Sehun mengetahui apa tujuan hidupnya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!****BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"****On rainy days****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya disini ada yang mau author mau minta maaf dan mau memperbaiki kesalahan yang author buat di chapter sebelumnya. Sehun itu sebenarnya jadi wakil ketua kelas dan Suho yang jadi ketua kelasnya. Di chapter dua itu terjadi kesalahan karena author gak baca lagi fanficnya dan langsung ngepost. Author minta maaf kepada para reader sekalian atas kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang author buat. Maaf juga untuk reader yang gak puas dan gak ngerti sama jalan ceritanya. Author sangat menyesal atas kesalahan ini.**

**Untuk tulisan yang di italic itu flashback yah~~ ^.^**

.

.

_._

Kai, atau yang biasa dipanggil Jongin oleh orang tua serta keluarganya berjalan dengan cepat kearah mobil yang sedari tadi ternyata mengikutinya diam-diam. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat orang yang berada dalam mobil itu membunyikan klakson berkali-kali

'Apa dia gila?' pikir Jongin

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Sehun ya Kim?" sambut orang itu saat Kai masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"Dan kau terlihat membencinya"

"Hei hei, jangan berpikir seperti itu dulu. Aku hanya kesal saja kenapa anak itu menolakmu terus. Padahal waktu kalian berpacaran dia terlihat sangat menyukaimu"

"Wajar saja. Memangnya kau masih akan mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas hanya menjadikanmu bahan taruhan?"

Chanyeol, orang yang sedari tadi diajak bicara oleh Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk seakan mengerti

"Sekarang antar aku pulang. Dan besok jangan sekali pun kau membocorkan bahwa aku menguntit Sehun"

.

.

.

Kai sedari tadi terus saja memperhatikan Sehun yang -berada disampingnya- sedang asik membaca sebuah komik di balik buku pelajaran bahasa korea. Sehun sedari tadi terus saja terkikik sendiri sejak membaca buku itu.

"Hei, kau gila ya? Daritadi tertawa tanpa alasan seperti itu"

Sehun melirik sebentar kearah Kai dan melanjutkan kegiatannya

"Apa kau mau disangka tak waras karena tertawa saat membaca buku pelajaran?"

"Heh, memang apa perdulimu?"

"Sehunie, bisa tidak jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Kai. Kalau kau Luhan hyung mungkin aku bisa bersikap lebih lembut" Ucap Sehun lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Guru yang mengajar sedang sakit jadi Sehun bisa bebas kemana saja sampai istirahat nanti berakhir.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar yakin mereka hanya sepupu Yeol?" Kai ragu dengan informasi yang baru saja Chanyeol berikan

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan antusias "Kau tau? Bahkan mereka sudah sangat dekat sejak kecil. Aku jadi ingin memiliki kakak seperti Lu seonsaeng"

Justru itu yang Kai takutkan semenjak mendengar berita dari teman seperjuangannya ini. Bagaimana kalau Sehun itu cousin complex? Jongin jadi semakin susah untuk mendapat namja itu kembali

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Jongin. Luhan seonsaeng sendiri bilang kalau Sehun jelas-jelas masih menyukaimu"

"Memangnya kau yakin perkataannya itu bisa dipercaya? Dan kenapa kau seperti dekat sekali dengannya?"

"Aku mendengarnya berbicara dengan Kris tadi. Salah mereka berbicara seperti itu di UKS dan aku berada tepat disamping mereka"

"Heh? Memangnya mereka tak menyadarimu ada disana? Apa kau tembus pandang?"

"Bukan bodoh. Ada tirai yang menghalangi kami" Kai hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Setidaknya dirinya sedikit tenang mengetahui perasaan Sehun.

"Tapi kau harus berhati-hati pada Kris. Dari yang kutahu dia yang memberitahu Sehun bahwa kau menjadikan Sehun bahan taruhan. Dan di hari itu juga dia meminta Sehun jadi pacarnya. Untungnya Sehun menolaknya. Dan sekarang mungkin saja dia mendekati Sehun melalui Luhan seonsaengnim"

.

.

.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan dia?" Tanya Sehun heran saat melihat Luhan dan Kris terlihat sangat akrab berbicara di UKS. Padahal niat awal Sehun kesini untuk tidur tapi kantuknya keburu hilang melihat Luhan dan Kris gugup saat melihatnya datang

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hun? Kenapa tak berada di kelas?" Kris berusaha mengajak Sehun berbicara

"Dan kau sendiri kenapa disini hyung? Bukankah kau juga harusnya berada di kelas?"

"Kakinya terkilir saat bermain basket Hun. Kau kenapa kesini? Apa kau sakit?" Luhan memegang pelipis Sehun. Takutnya adik sepupunya itu sakit tiba-tiba

"Ani hyung. Hanya ingin tidur saja"

"Jangan ganggu dia dulu Kris. Semalam Sehun kurang tidur,jadi biarkan dia tidur dengan tenang. Saat istirahat baru kau bangunkan dia. Ajak dia makan karena pagi tadi Sehun tak memakan sarapannya. Aku harus menghadiri rapat guru dan sepertinya akan lama" ujar Luhan sambil merapikan barang-barangnya

"Baguslah. Setidaknya buatlah rapat guru berakhir saat jam pulang sekolah. Agar tak ada guru yang masuk ke kelas" Luhan hanya mendelik mendengar ucapan Kris kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kris sendiri tak terlalu memperhatikan Luhan, ia sibuk memperhatikan namja albino yang baru terlelap beberapa saat lalu.

Dirinya tak habis pikir dengan sikap Kai pada Sehun. Bisa-bisanya anak itu hanya memanfaatkan Sehun. Kalau saja Kris tau hal itu dari awal mungkin ia dengan senang hati akan menjauhkan Sehun dari Kai. Kris terus memperhatikan Sehun sampai bel istirahat berbunyi Kris belum juga beranjak dari sana. Mungkin dia sudah terjatuh dalam pesona Sehun. Kris terkekeh dengan pikirannya sendiri. Namun, mau Kris berusaha sekeras apapun Sehun tetap akan menyukai Kai. Semua sudah jelas dari sikap Sehun dan pembicaraannya dengan Luhan tadi cukup membuat Kris yakin agar tak banyak berharap dari Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat menuju UKS saat membaca pesan dari Kris. Apa – apaan bocah itu malah meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang tidur sendiri hanya karena kapten basket memanggilnya. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Sehun, Luhan bisa pastikan Kris tak akan menjalani harinya dengan tenang. Luhan akan memberikan banyak tugas padanya tanpa jeda.

Sialnya ini sudah dua jam setelah bel pulang sekolah dan rapat guru baru saja berakhir setelah ocehan tak jelas dari kepala sekolahnya,jadi Luhan baru menghidupkan ponselnya yang tadi sengaja dimatikannya.

Saat Luhan sampai di UKS ia malah menemukan sepasang muridnya sedang ehm, berciuman. Luhan tak memperdulikan kedua muridnya yang panik itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Nihil, Sehun tak ada disana. Luhan lalu melesat menuju tempat ia memarkir mobilnya.

Luhan berpikir Sehun sudah pulang mendahuluinya, jadi namja berdarah Beijing itu langsung menuju ke rumah Sehun -yang sekarang ditempatinya- dengan kecepatan maksimal.

.

.

.

Sehun memandangi gedung-gedung yang dilewatinya dengan malas. Sebenarnya kemana orang ini mau mengajaknya? Sehun sudah menahan lapar sejak tadi dan ia malah terjebak bersama orang yang paling dihindarinya selama ini.

"Hei apa kau lapar? Mau mampir membeli makan?" Oh sepertinya namja di samping Sehun mengerti keadaan Sehun yang sedang kelaparan

"Ani. Cepat antar saja aku pulang" Sehun mengabaikan rasa laparnya kali ini. Jujur saja ia tak bisa berlama-lama dengan namja di sampingnya. Detak jantungnya tak bisa dikendalikan

"Ck. Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Sudah jelas kau sedang menahan lapar saat ini" wajah Sehun sukses memerah mendengar ucapan namja disampingnya.

"Turunlah, kita makan setelah itu kuantar kau pulang"

"Shireo. Aku tak membawa uang"

"Ayolah Sehun,aku yang bayar. Lagipula, memangnya aku bodoh sampai tak melihat dompet di sakumu?"

"Tapi aku mau makan ramen. Bukan jajangmyeon" Sehun masih berusaha menolak ajakan makan disana

"Apa bedanya? Mereka sama-sama sejenis mie. Cepat turun atau aku tak akan mengatarmu pulang dan membawamu ke rumahku"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sehun turun dan mengikuti langkah Kai masuk ke dalam kedai jajangmyeon. Tempatnya makan setelah pulang sekolah biasanya, saat berpacaran dengan Kai.

_ "Jongin, bisa tidak percepat laju mobilnya?"_

_"Waeyo? Kenapa ingin cepat-cepat pulang hm?" bukannya menaikkan kecepatannya, Jongin malah memelankan laju mobilnya_

_"Aku lapar Jong, cepatlah agar aku bisa makan"_

_"Astaga Hun, kita bisa berhenti untuk makan kan?Di depan ada kedai jajangmyeon. Disana enak,Chanyeol biasanya mengajakku kesana. Sabar ya" Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun_

_._

"Kenapa tak dimakan Hun? Kau sengaja mengulur waktu agar lebih lama bersamaku?"

Mendengar ucapan Kai, Sehun langsung memakan makanannya yang terlupakan akibat mengingat kenangan bersama namja di depannya

"Ck, kenapa sausnya belum kau campur? Terlalu gugup makan bersamaku?" Kai mengaduk saus jajangmyeon Sehun agar merata/?

'Sial. Aku seperti orang bodoh sekarang' batin Sehun malu

Sedangkan Kai malah tersenyum melihat semburat kemerahan di pipi Sehun

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, tapi Sehun belum juga menutup matanya dan berlayar ke alam mimpi seperti Luhan, orang yang tertidur di sampingnya. Namja albino itu malah sibuk dengan lamunannya tentang seseorang yang baru beberapa jam lalu bersamanya. Seseorang yang sukses membuatnya merona lagi seperti dulu. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya dulu dan mungkin sampai sekarang.

_"Sehunie, ayo temani aku makan di kedai jajangmyeon kemarin" ucap Jongin yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Sehun_

_"Ck, kau ini gila ya Jonginie? Datang kesini hanya untuk mengajakku makan disana. Kalau kau lapar, masuklah eomma sedang memasak makan siang"_

_"Annyeong eh ehm"_

_"Panggil eomma saja Jongin. Sehun sudah banyak bercerita tentangmu" Ujar Ny. Oh saat melihat Jongin kebingungan akan memanggilnya apa_

Sehun mengubah posisi tidurnya. Mencoba melupakan apa yang baru saja mampir di ingatannya dan segera tidur

_"Sehunie, besok sepulang sekolah mau tidak ikut bersamaku?" Jongin merangkul Sehun saat mereka berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah_

_"Memangnya mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun bingung_

_"Chanyeol mengajak kita ke pantai. Disana juga ada Baekhyun dan Tao. Mau ya?"_

_"Mianhae Jongin, malam nanti aku akan ikut eomma dan appa ke Beijing. Menjenguk paman dan bibi selama beberapa hari"_

_"Jadi kau tak akan masuk sekolah? Ayolah Sehun, kau bisa mengunjungi mereka lain kali. Jarang sekali kita mendapat kesempatan ini. Apalagi sekarang kita sudah kelas tiga. Dan besok adalah waktu yang tepat, besok sekolah akan pulang lebih awal dan lusa adalah hari minggu. Kita akan bersenang-senang Hun"_

_"Ehm, baiklah. Nanti kubicarakan lagi dengan eomma appa saat tiba dirumah"_

Sehun tersenyum kecut mengingat dirinya tak bisa menolak keinginan Kai saat itu. Seharusnya Sehun bisa menolak ajakan namja tan itu dan memilih mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang telah bahagia di atas sana. Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, perlahan buliran-buliran air keluar dari mata menuruni pipi Sehun

_"Hati-hati selama kami pergi Sehun. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Jongin" eomma Sehun mengelus rambut putra satu-satunya keluarga Oh_

_"Kau yakin tak ingin ikut? Luhan pasti akan kecewa" Tanya appa Sehun_

_"Ani appa. Lagipula Luhan gege akan kesini karena ditugaskan menjadi guru di sekolahku kan? Kami bisa bertemu nanti" jawab Sehun mantap_

_"Ya sudah. Nanti kami hubungi saat tiba di Beijing. Jaga dirimu Sehuna" Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. _

Jika saja Sehun tau itu saat terakhir bersama orang tuanya, mungkin ia tak akan membiarkan kedua orang itu pergi. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

Sehun ingin menyalahkan Kai karena telah membujuk Sehun untuk mengikutinya ke pantai. Setidaknya jika mereka mengalami kecelakaan pesawat, Sehun bersama appa dan eommanya. Setidaknya Sehun tak berpisah dengan mereka. Namun, Sehun sadar disini dirinya yang bodoh karena dengan cepatnya memilih ke pantai bersama orang yang dicintainya daripada pergi bersama keluarga yang membesarkannya dan selalu ada untuknya.

_Sehun bergegas mengemasi bukunya saat bel pulang berbunyi, tak ingin membuat Jongin menunggunya lebih lama._

_"Hunie, kau tunggu dulu di dalam mobil ya. Aku akan menemui Chanyeol sebentar" ujar Jongin sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Sehun_

_Sehun merasa kebingungan. Seharusnya jika Jongin dengan Chanyeol mau berbicara di kelas saja. Kenapa juga Chanyeol harus berlari ke belakang sekolah sambil mengatakan menunggu Jongin disana. Kedua manusia ini memang aneh. Pikir Sehun._

_"Cepatlah. Aku tak mau bosan menunggumu" Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum_

_Belum genap sepuluh langkah diambil Sehun, tangannya ditarik oleh sunbae yang tingginya berlebihan_

_"Ya. Kris hyung, kau ini kenapa?" Sehun memberontak saat Kris menariknya_

_"Diam dan ikut saja Sehun. Kuharap setelah ini kau tak melakukan hal bodoh lainnya"_

_"Ya. Hyung memangnya kapan aku melakukan hal bodoh? Dan kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Nanti Jongin bingun mencariku"_

_"Jongin berada di belakang sekolah. Bersama Chanyeol, dan juga Kyungsoo" ucap Kris lirih. Setelah ini Kris berjanji akan menjaga Sehun dari jangkauan pemuda tan yang entah sedang melakukan apa di belakang sekolah_

_"Kyungsoo? Jongin bilang dia mau menemui Chanyeol"_

_"Ya, dan Kyungsoo. Kau dengar saja sendiri apa yang mereka bicarakan" Kris menunjuk kearah tiga orang namja yang sedang tertawa_

_Sehun berusaha mendengar pembicaraan ketiga orang itu. Beruntung mereka dapat bersembunyi di balik dinding pembatas sehingga keberadaan mereka tak mungkin disadari salah satu dari ketiga namja itu_

_"Kau puas dengan hadiahmu Jong?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Jongin_

_Sehun melihat Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus pipi namja bermata bulat disampingnya_

_"Apa setelah ini kau akan meninggalkannya?" _

_"Tentu saja Soo, dan pastinya aku akan kembali bersamamu" suara Jongin menghampiri pendengaran Sehun – dan juga Kris tentunya-_

_Setelah itu Sehun bisa melihat Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin sekilas sambil berkata bahwa ia akan pergi mengikuti kelas tambahan dan berjalan meninggalkan_

_Sehun langsung menarik Kris untuk meninggalkan tempat itu saat Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan mereka. Ia hanya tak mau Kyungsoo melihat air matanya tumpah dan malah menertawakannya. _

_"Apa kau yakin akan kembali bersama Kyungsoo?"_

_"Entahlah. Sudahlah, hari ini kita akan ke pantai kan? Sehun pasti sudah bosan menunggu" ucap Jongin lalu berlari kecil menuju mobilnya terparkir_

_Yah, memang Sehun telah menunggu Jongin, bedanya bukannya masuk ke dalam mobil dirinya malah berdiri disamping mobil Jongin dan tengah memasang wajah datarnya. Entah kenapa Jongin risih memandang Sehun dengan keadaan seperti itu. Wajah Sehun seperti dulu,saat sebelum berpacaran dengan Jongin._

_"Kenapa tak masuk? Bosan menungguku?" Jongin datang merangkul Sehun, berusaha bersikap seperti biasa_

_Diluar dugaannya, Sehun menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan mengembalikan kunci mobil yang tadi diberikan sendiri oleh Jongin_

_"Jangan begitu Sehun, maaf ya telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Kita berangkat sekarang?" Jongin berusaha membujuk Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namun tangannya di hempaskan lagi oleh namja milky skin itu _

_"Hentikan semua omong kosongmu Kai-ssi"_

_Jongin bahkan terkejut saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kai'. Nama sebelum mereka berdua kenal dan sedekat ini, ditambah lagi embel-embel 'ssi' di belakang namanya. Namun Jongin hanya diam menatap Sehun, sepertinya kekasihnya ini benar-benar marah dan Jongin sama sekali tak mengetahui letak kesalahannya saat itu._

_"Sudah puas dengan hadiahmu Kai? Apa kau sedang berpikir bagaimana cara memutuskan hubunganmu denganku? Tenang saja aku cukup tau diri sekarang" Sehun tersenyum remeh saat melihat raut ketegangan pada wajah namja tan dihadapannya._

_._

_._

_Sehun berjalan dengan cepat ke halte untuk menunggu bus, tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang sengaja maupun tak sengaja di tabraknya. Berusaha mengabaikan amukan dari orang-orang itu. Sehun hanya ingin cepat pulang ke rumah. Merebahkan dirinya dan besok pagi segera menyusul kedua orang tuanya ke Beijing. Mungkin Sehun akan absen dengan jangka waktu yang lama. Namun ia tak perduli. Yang penting Sehun tidak melihat wajah menyebalkan Kai untuk waktu yang lama._

_Hujan turun dengan deras saat beberapa langkah lagi Sehun akan sampai di halte. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya agar tetesan hujan itu tak mengenai dirinya dan menyebabkan Sehun sakit lalu pada akhirnya tak bisa menyusul kedua orang tuanya._

Entah kenapa sekarang Sehun malah terisak lagi mengingat appa dan eommanya. Berusaha menutupi suaranya agar tak mengganggu Luhan yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Sehun mengingat kembali percakapan Kai bersama Kyungsoo saat itu. Sudah jelas Kai sekarang sudah bahagia bersama Kyungsoo, hanya saja Sehun tak mengerti kenapa Kai sampai sekarang masih saja mendekatinya.

"Sehun"

"hm?"

"Cepat tidur. Ini sudah malam. Besok temani hyung untuk membeli persediaan makanan"

Luhan mengelus kepala Sehun. Cara agar Sehun bisa segera tidur dan tak menangis lagi. Setelah merasakan dengkuran halus Sehun, Luhan mememeluk Sehun agar namja itu merasa lebih nyaman

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Ini fanfiction maunya di lanjutin apa di delete?

Gomawo untuk yang udah comment

.

.

.

Salahkah saya jika meminta review?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary**

**Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun memutuskan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.**

**Dihari hujan juga Sehun mengetahui apa tujuan hidupnya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"On rainy days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sehun"_

_"hm?"_

_"Cepat tidur. Ini sudah malam. Besok temani hyung untuk membeli persediaan makanan"_

_Luhan mengelus kepala Sehun. Cara agar Sehun bisa segera tidur dan tak menangis lagi. Setelah merasakan dengkuran halus Sehun, Luhan mememeluk Sehun agar namja itu merasa lebih nyaman_

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

"Hyung, ayo ke tempat es krim" Sehun menarik lengan Luhan

"Tunggu dulu Hun, hyung masih mencari bahan makanan."

"Ais. Memangnya kemana maid-maid dirumah? Kenapa harus kita yang pergi berbelanja bahan makanan?

"Hyung menyuruh mereka libur hari ini. Kau mau makan apa malam ini?"

"Es krim"

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, seakan berkata bahwa dia serius sekarang

"Ehehehe. Aku mau bulgogi sama sushi hyung" ucap Sehun saat merasa aura gelap Luhan menguar

"Oke, jadi bagaimana kencanmu dengan Kai kemarin?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat yang Sehun sedang membantunya memilih sayuran

"Mwo? Kencan hyung bilang? Enak saja"

Luhan tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun yang berlebihan. Biasanya adik sepupunya ini hanya akan cemberut dan murung jika dia menyebut nama Kai. Namun, sekarang reaksi Sehun terkesan malu-malu

"Jadi? Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai-sampai kau meninggalkan hyung di sekolah dan pulang tengah malam"

"Hyung kau berlebihan. Aku pulang sebelum tengah malam. Dan Kai yang memaksaku untuk ikut"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau mau saja? Jangan bilang Kai menghipnotismu"

"Ish, aneh-aneh saja kau hyung. Dia mengambil ponselku dan aku harus pulang dengannya agar ponselku bisa dikembalikan" Sehun meletakan asal sayuran yang diambilnya mengingat kejadian bersama Kai kemarin

"Dan kenapa kalian tidak langsung pulang? Kencan dulu?" Luhan menaik-naikan alisnya menggoda Sehun

"Hyuungg.. salahkan Kai yang mengajakku kemana-mana sebelum ke rumah. Dan kalau saja bukan karena ponselku ini.." mata Sehun melebar saat tak merasakan ponsel di saku celananya

"Hyung ponselku masih ada pada Kai" seru Sehun heboh

.

.

.

Kai asik senyum-senyum sendiri,tak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sedang terheran-heran disampingnya

"Kai"

…

"Jongin"

…

"Kkamjong"

…

"Hoi hitam. Aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk melihatmu senyum-senyum tak jelas disini. Apa kau tak sadar kita ditatap aneh oleh setiap orang yang lewat?"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kulitku ini tan. Bukan hitam" Kai mendengus kesal pada Chanyeol

"Hitam yah hitam Kai. Sudahlah,mau ikut tidak denganku?"

"Memang daritadi aku hanya mengikutimu idiot" jawab Kai cuek

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas. Ia sudah bosan berdebat dengan Kai setiap hari. Setidaknya Chanyeol ingin memakan sarapan di minggu pagi ini dengan tenang. Jadi, Chanyeol langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang masih mengotak-atik ponsel yang diketahuinya milik Sehun

"Yak. Chanyeol tunggu dulu"

"Sialan kau Chanyeol" umpat Kai saat berhasil mengejar masuk ke dalam sebuah café

"Biarkan aku sarapan dengan tenang Kai. Kau cari meja saja. biar aku yang pesankan"

Kai mendelik marah. Memangnya siapa yang menyeret Kai ke taman dengan alasan ingin jogging. Bilang saja sebenarnya ingin mengajak Kai makan disini agar tak kesepian. Chanyeol itu orang yang tak tahan jika tak berbicara.

"Hyung, kenapa es krimnya tidak kau makan?" Kai mendengar suara lembut di samping meja pilihannya

"Siapa yang makan es krim pagi-pagi begini huh? Mungkin hanya orang aneh saja"

"Heh? Kau menyebutku aneh hyung? Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula es krim ini enak kok. Kau saja yang sok keren pagi-pagi sudah memesan kopi"

Kai melihat namja yang menjabat sebagai guru di sekolahnya itu hampir tersedak saat dikatakan sok keren. Dalam hati ia berharap namja itu tersedak dan berhenti bernapas. Hampir saja dirinya tertawa menyadari pikiran jahat yang lewat di pikirannya

"Ini memang kebiasaan Hun. Dan lebih baik kau cepat habiskan es krim itu lalu makan sarapanmu. Hyung ada janji setelah ini"

Kai tanpa sadar sudah terlarut dalam obrolan dua namja yang berada di samping mejanya

Untung saja mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Kai jadi namja itu dengan leluasa bisa menguping obrolan mereka

Kai terus saja mendengar mendengarkan suara Sehun yang dianggapnya merdu itu dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sudah datang dan asik mengoceh sendiri sampai Luhan bangkit dan mengajak Sehun keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

Kai baru saja selesai mandi saat listrik di rumahnya padam,dan saat itu juga ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Awalnya Kai mengabaikan panggilan masuk itu setelah membaca orang yang menelpon Sehun dan melanjutkan kegiatan setelah mandinya yang terhenti tadi. Namja tan itu baru saja akan tidur saat lagi-lagi ponsel Sehun berbunyi dengan keras.

"Mwo?" ucap Kai pada sang penelpon

'Sehun? Apa dirumah listrik dirumah padam? Kau tak apa kan sendirian?'

"Aku Kai"

'Sial. Kenapa kau belum mengembalikan ponsel Sehun? Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Sehun bagaimana?'

"Memangnya kau dimana saem?" Tanya Kai takut-takut saat mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang meninggi

"Kau tak perlu tau. Yang penting jika kau tak keberatan tolong pergi kerumah dan jaga Sehun sampai aku pulang. Dan ingat jangan macam-macam dengan Sehun. Tapi kalau kau tak mau mungkin aku akan menyuruh Kris saja"

"Andwae saem. Aku akan segera kesana. Lagipula jarak rumah kami lumayan dekat" Kai langsung mematikan panggilan Luhan dan mengambil jaket kemudian berlari menuju rumah Sehun tanpa memikirkan Luhan yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti.

Dan saat Kai sampai di depan pagar rumah Sehun, hujan memperburuk malam yang sudah gelap menjadi bertambah gelap.

"Sehun.. Oh Sehun" Kai berteriak di depan rumah Sehun namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kai mulai berpikir bahwa Luhan mengerjainya.

"Sehun?" Kai masuk ke dalam rumah yang ternyata tak dikunci

Jangan salahkan Kai jika langsung masuk kerumah itu begitu saja, ia sudah terbiasa berbuat seperti itu saat masih berpacaran dengan Sehun. Dan tanpa memanggil Sehun lagi, ia langsung saja melesat ke dalam kamar Sehun karena Kai sangat yakin sekarang Sehun sedang berada di bawah selimut. Meringkuk dan berusaha tidur.

Dan sesuai dugaan Kai, ia bisa melihat gumpalan selimut di atas tempat tidur yang dulu sering menjadi tempat tidur siangnya disaat Sehun menyuruhnya mampir atau Kai sendiri yang ingin lebih lama bersama Sehun. Dengan penerangan yang minim Kai perlahan mendekati gumpalan selimut yang tengah bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Hei Sehun, apa kau sudah tidur?" Kai menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalanginya melihat wajah Sehun

"Hyung Sehun takut" tanpa diduganya, Sehun malah memeluknya dengan erat. Seakan Kai akan meninggalkannya

"Shh.. tenang Hun." Kai mengelus-elus punggung Sehun sampai namja itu merasa tenang

Mata Sehun membulat saat mendengar suara Kai. Ternyata orang yang dikiranya Luhan adalah Kai

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sehun sambil memeluk Kai. Dirinya masih takut, asal kalian tau saja.

"Menemanimu. Luhan saem bilang kau sendirian dirumah dan aku tau pasti kau takut pada gelap" ujar Kai yang masih mengelus-ngelus punggung Sehun

Sehun diam saja saat diperlakukan Kai seperti itu. Jujur saja, ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. dulu waktu masih bersama Kai, Sehun sangat sering meminta Kai melakukan hal seperti sekarang ini

"Kenapa tak ada lilin?"

"Lampu dan lilinnya disimpan di lemari dekat dapur. Aku tak berani kesana"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua hanya bisa pasrah menunggu listrik kembali dihidupkan karena Kai juga malas untuk mengubah posisi mereka berdua, sedangkan Sehun sendiri sudah mulai terlelap karena kenyamanan yang diberikan Kai.

Tangan Kai yang semula di punggung Sehun pun mulai bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Sehun. Dan sesekali namja itu mencium aroma yang menguar dari rambut Sehun.

Kai melirik kearah jendela kamar Sehun dan mendapati bahwa hujan telah reda lalu digantikan dengan rembulan yang bersinar dengar terang, walaupun tak seterang mentari.

Kemudian, lirikannya beralih pada wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur di tangannya, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. Semakin dekat sehingga jarak wajah mereka berdua hampir tak terlihat. Terus begitu hingga bibir tebalnya dan bibir tipis Sehun bersentuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_Hai..hai.. adakah yang menunggu ff ini update? _

_Ini ff menurut kalian alurnya gimana? Kecepetan atau malah lambat? Terus masih adakah typo2 bertebaran? Author udah berusaha mengedit ff ini jadi lebih baik tapi entah saat di post terkadang masih ada kata-kata yang kurang dan kata-kata yang tidak ada spasinya. Mungkin itu karena mata author kurang teliti saat mengedit._

_Sekali lagi author minta maaf jika ff ini kurang memuaskan reader._

_Author juga mau minta pendapat kalian, kalo author nulis ff tentang Eldorado trus pairnya KaiHun ada yang minat baca gak?_

_._

_._

_._

_Akhir kata_

_._

_._

**_Mind to review?_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary**

**Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun memutuskan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.**

**Dihari hujan juga Sehun mengetahui apa tujuan hidupnya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"On rainy days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tangan Kai yang semula di punggung Sehun pun mulai bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Sehun. Dan sesekali namja itu mencium aroma yang menguar dari rambut Sehun._

_Kai melirik kearah jendela kamar Sehun dan mendapati bahwa hujan telah reda lalu digantikan dengan rembulan yang bersinar dengan__terang, walaupun tak seterang mentari._

_Kemudian, lirikannya beralih pada wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur di tangannya, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. Semakin dekat sehingga jarak wajah mereka berdua hampir tak terlihat. Terus begitu hingga bibir tebalnya dan bibir tipis Sehun bersentuhan._

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

Sehun memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Sedikit merasa aneh dengan tingkah Luhan yang agak diam pagi ini dan Jongin yang tak berani menatapnya padahal namja itu biasanya suka sekali mengganggu ketenangan Sehun. Tapi Sehun tetap diam saja memakan rotinya sampai Luhan membuka suara terlebih dahulu

Sehun memilih untuk diam mengelus-elus bibirnya yang terasa sakit sejak bangun tadi pagi. _'Apa ada nyamuk yang menggigit bibirku?' _Pikiran Sehun melayang membayangkan nyamuk yang sangat beruntung itu.

"Kai,bisa kau antar Sehun ke sekolah pagi ini?"

"Memangnya hyung mau kemana? Jangan bilang ke kantor appa lagi"

"Memang hyung harus kesana Hun. memangnya kau mau perusahaan appamu diambil begitu saja?"

"Saem, aku akan mengantar Sehun. Saem tenang saja, lagipula aku juga akan ke sekolah. Sehun cepat habiskan sarapanmu"

"Gomawo Kai. Panggil aku hyung saja jika tak berada di sekolah" Luhan tersenyum tulus pada Kai

Dan akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Kai dengan pasrah karena tak ingin menambah beban pikiran pada Luhan. Dan juga melupakan tentang rasa aneh di bibirnya. Tentu saja.

Sehun juga hanya diam mengikuti Kai saat ke sekolah hingga suara Kai mengintrupsi kegiatan berdiam diri Sehun

"Sehun, fokuslah sedikit. Kau hampir menabrak tiang" Kai menarik Sehun yang terlihat seperti orang kebingungan saat ini

"Mianhae. Kau jalan duluan saja. Jangan menungguku nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah"

"Tidak. Luhan hyung menyuruhku menjagamu."

"Terserah"

.

.

.

Kai melirik Sehun yang berada di sampingnya secara diam-diam. Entah kenapa semenjak tadi malam saat dirinya mencium Sehun hati Kai menjadi gelisah. Ia takut kalau Sehun tau namja itu akan menjauhinya lagi. Tadi pagi saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur Sehun mau ke sekolah dengannya.

"Kai"

Kai menoleh kearah Sehun yang memanggilnya. Jujur saja sekarang ia sangat gugup

"Semalam itu, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Deg. Mati kau Kim Jongin. Sehun tau kalau kau telah menciumnya.

"Ehm, Sehun sebenarnya semalam itu.."

"Apa Luhan hyung mengatakan sesuatu? Apa dia memaksamu untuk menemaniku tadi malam? Kenapa kau mau saja disuruh kerumahku tadi malam?"

Kai diam-diam bernapas lega karena ternyata Sehun menanyakan perihal kedatangannya tadi malam. Bukan ciuman yang semalam dilakukannya secara sepihak.

"Memangnya kau mau sendirian dirumah? Coba bayangkan kalau tadi malam aku tidak datang? Kau mungkin terjaga sampai pagi Sehuna"

"Apa kau tau jam berapa Luhan hyung datang?"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sehun tak memperdulikan omongan Kai dan malah membahas Luhan.

"Apa kau menyukai hyungmu itu?" ujar Kai lirih. Sepertinya memang sudah tak ada harapan untuknya dan Sehun

"Luhan hyung straight bodoh"

"Dan dia tak sebodoh itu untuk menyukai namja" lanjut Sehun lirih kemudian merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Tak memperdulikan Kai yang masih terus menatapnya.

Kai yang menangkap kesedihan pada kalimat Sehun perlahan mulai dirasuki perasaan bersalahnya pada Sehun. Jika saja Kai tak menerima ajakan Chanyeol.

"Jonginie,ayo ke kantin" Kyunsoo muncul bersama Chanyeol entah darimana

"Dengan Chanyeol saja. Aku tak membawa uang"

"Memangnya kemana dompetmu?"

"Tertinggal dirumah semalam" jawab Kai cuek

"Memangnya kau kemana semalam? Tadi pagi Chanyeol juga bilang kau tak ada dirumah saat dia ke rumahmu"

"Kyungsoo,kau sebaiknya ke kantin saja. Ini bukan kelasmu,nanti kalau ada guru yang melihat bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih untuk keluar kelas daripada berdebat dengan Kai yang sedang dalam mood buruk.

"Ini untukmu. Mianhae kau jadi lupa membawa dompetmu karena semalam ke rumahku" Sehun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Kai

.

.

.

Sehun. Sedari tadi namja itu berusaha menghubungi Luhan namun tak mendapat respon dari orang yang ditelpon. Bahkan ia tak melihat Luhan muncul di sekolah tadi.

Sehun baru saja akan pergi ke perusahaan appanya saat sebuah mobil berhenti disampingnya

"Sehun,naiklah" Kai memanggil Sehun dari dalam mobil

Sehun berusaha tak memperdulikan panggilan Kai. Selain tak mau berdekatan dengan orang yang sudah menyakitinya, ia juga tak mau merepotkan Kai lagi

"Sehun, cepat naik. Sebentar lagi hujan"

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya melihat kondisi langit. Gelap. Sehun merutuki kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi hujan. Padahal musim hujan sudah lewat. Dan Sehun juga tak cukup bodoh untuk menolak ajakan Kai, ia tak mau berakhir sakit dan malah merepotkan banyak orang. Sudah cukup ia merepotkan Luhan dan namja yang menawarinya tumpangan ini.

"Cepat naik Hun. Luhan hyung yang menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang"

Setelah Kai menyebut nama Luhan, Sehun tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung naik ke dalam mobil Kai.

"Kenapa?" suara Kai menjadi pemecah keheningan di dalam mobil dari saat Sehun masuk

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa setiap aku menyebut nama Luhan hyung kau selalu menurut?" tanya Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya di depannya

"Kau tau sendiri, Luhan hyung yang mengurusku sekarang. Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkannya. Cukup beban di perusahaan appaku saja yang memberatkannya" Kai tersenyum tipis. Ini kemajuan besar. Sehun bahkan tak pernah berbicara sepanjang ini pada Kai sejak hubungan mereka berakhir, dan juga Sehun tak pernah seterbuka ini pada Kai walaupun dulu saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Bukankah bagus kalau Luhan hyung yang mengurus perusahaan appamu? Setidaknya dia tak perlu pusing memikirkan nilai murid dan pasti Luhan hyung juga mengetahui bagaimana cara memimpin perusahaan, kudengar appanya juga mempunyai perusahaan besar di China. Memangnya apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Memang kebanyakan orang mungkin akan memilih berkerja di kantor appa daripada menjadi guru. Apalagi menjadi pemimpin yang hanya tinggal menandatangani berkas dan menghadiri rapat. Tapi menjadi guru adalah impian Luhan hyung dari dulu. Luhan hyung pindah kesini untuk menjadi guru sampai umur paman tak memungkinkannya untuk bekerja lagi. Tapi sekarang Luhan hyung malah menggantikanku mengurus perusahaan appa"

Kai yang mendengar penuturan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Seandainya saja dia bisa membantu namja yang sangat dicintainya ini. Hanya saja, dirinya hanyalah anak sekolahan yang tak mengerti apapun tentang bisnis.

.

.

.

Hujan sudah berhenti saat mereka sampai di rumah Sehun. Kai baru saja akan membangunkan Sehun yang tertidur saat dirinya menyadari wajah Sehun sangatlah indah jika terkena sinar jingga langit sore ini. Perlahan diangkatnya tubuh kurus Sehun dan menidurkannya secara hati-hati di tempat tidur Sehun. Kai tersenyum sendiri saat menyadari ia dan Sehun semakin dekat lagi.

"Kai, bisa keluar sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

Kai melirik Luhan yang terlihat lelah. Sepertinya Luhan juga baru pulang dari kantor barunya.

"Bagaimana harimu di kantor hyung? Kulihat kau sangat betah disana sampai-sampai tak muncul di sekolah" Kai mencoba berbasa-basi sedikit dengan Luhan. Siapa tau hubungannya dengan Sehun langsung direstui

"Ini semua demi Sehun kau tau? Jika bukan untuk Sehun aku bahkan tak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah seperti ini. Orang – orang di kantor membuatku bertambah pusing beruntung tadi Kris datang membantu bersama orang dari perusahaannya"

Oke Kai iri. Yang benar saja bahkan Kris juga membantu perusahaan Sehun. Memangnya Kris sudah punya perusahaan? Bukankah mereka masih sesama anak sekolahan, bahkan mereka sekolah di tempat yang sama.

"Kris? Memangnya dia sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri hyung? Lalu memangnya apa masalah di perusahaan keluarga Oh? Apa perusahaan itu akan bangkrut?" tanya Kai takut-takut

"Bukan. Tuan Wu –appa Kris- ternyata salah satu sahabat Tuan Oh sewaktu beliau masih hidup. Jadi tuan Wu menawarkan bantuan untuk membantu perusahaan. Bukan bangkrut juga, ini lebih ke perebutan kekuasaan. Kau tau sendiri Sehun masih berusia 18 tahun dan tak bisa menjalankan perusahaan sendiri karena dari dulu appanya sangat memanja anak itu. Sedangkan peraturan jika ingin memimpin perusahaan keluarga Oh itu setidaknya harus berusia 20 tahun. Masih harus menunggu dua tahun lagi untuk Sehun"

"Kau rubah saja peraturannya hyung" ucap Kai asal. Dia masih belum bisa menerima jika Kris membantu Sehun. Bisa saja namja itu merencanakan sesuatu di balik bantuan yang diberikannya itu.

"Mana bisa begitu bodoh" Luhan menjitak kepala Kai yang seenaknya saja saat berbicara

"Jadi, tadi Kris datang karena tuan Wu sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Korea. Dia datang membantuku untuk mempertahankan perusahaan dari keluarga yang ingin merebut perusahaan keluarga Oh" Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya dengan penuh wibawa. Berusaha membuat namja di depannya mengerti sekaligus terkesan

"Bukankah bagus jika menyerahkannya kepada keluarga kalian? Kau juga kan tak perlu mengurus perusahaan itu"

"Kai, kau benar-benar tak mengerti ya? Memang kami keluarga tapi jelas mereka hanya menginginkan uang dan harta milik keluarga Sehun. Jika mereka berhasil mengambil perusahaan pasti Sehun juga akan diurus oleh mereka. Itu berarti mereka akan seenaknya saja menggunakan harta keluarga Sehun. Kau tau sendiri Sehun itu seperti apa, dia akan mendiamkan mereka begitu saja."

Kai menepuk keningnya. Kenapa pikirannya tak sampai berpikiran tentang itu? Pantas saja appanya tak pernah membicarakan sesuatu tentang perusahaan padanya.

Kedua namja itu sibuk dengan percakapan mereka sehingga tak menyadari sesosok tubuh yang sedang diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**_HAPPY SEHUN DAY! _**

**GAK NYANGKA BANGET URI MAKNAE UDAH 22 TAHUN AJA. MENURUT KALIAN KALAU SEHUN COCOKNYA PAS RAMBUT ITEM ATAU COKLAT? KALAU AUTHOR SIH YANG MANA AJA SI SEHUN TETEP GANTENG KOK/?**

_Jadi? Gimana ff ini? makin jelek kah? Entah kenapa idenya jadi gini. Author juga gak tau mau gimanain ff ini. Mau di-discontinue takut ngecewain reader sekalian. Mau dilanjut ntar malah makin aneh._

_Soal yang protes ini kependekan, maaf banget otak author lagi gak nyambung sama fanfic ini._

_Maaf juga gak bisa ngebales review kalian,, tapi review kalian author baca semua kok.^.^_

_FF ini discontinue atau lanjut terserah pada review kalian^.^_


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary**

**Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun memutuskan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.**

**Dihari hujan juga Sehun mengetahui apa tujuan hidupnya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"On rainy days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ "__Mana bisa begitu bodoh" Luhan menjitak kepala Kai yang seenaknya saja saat berbicara_

_"__Jadi, tadi Kris datang karena tuan Wu sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Korea. Dia datang membantuku untuk mempertahankan perusahaan dari keluarga yang ingin merebut perusahaan keluarga Oh" Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya dengan penuh wibawa. Berusaha membuat namja di depannya mengerti sekaligus terkesan_

_"__Bukankah bagus jika menyerahkannya kepada keluarga kalian? Kau juga kan tak perlu mengurus perusahaan itu"_

_"__Kai, kau benar-benar tak mengerti ya? Memang kami keluarga tapi jelas mereka hanya menginginkan uang dan harta milik keluarga Sehun. Jika mereka berhasil mengambil perusahaan pasti Sehun juga akan diurus oleh mereka. Itu berarti mereka akan seenaknya saja menggunakan harta keluarga Sehun. Kau tau sendiri Sehun itu seperti apa, dia akan mendiamkan mereka begitu saja."_

_Kai menepuk keningnya. Kenapa pikirannya tak sampai berpikiran tentang itu? Pantas saja appanya tak pernah membicarakan sesuatu tentang perusahaan padanya._

_Kedua namja itu sibuk dengan percakapan mereka sehingga tak menyadari sesosok tubuh yang sedang diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua._

.

.

.

**Tulisan yang diberi efek miring(italic) adalah flashback**

.

.

**Chapter 6**

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan ocehan siswa-siswa yang ditemuinya dan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak. Ia hanya takut bertemu dengan Kris sunbae. Sehun malu jika bertemu dengan sunbaenya itu disaat seperti ini, ia jelas mendengar ucapan Luhan semalam yang membuatnya seperti ini. Seharusnya ia pergi mencari Kris sunbae dan berterima kasih namun Sehun tak bisa. Sehun hanya takut Kris menganggapnya seperti orang yang suka memanfaatkan keadaan. Biasanya kan Kris yang datang menghampirinya, tapi sekarang kalau Sehun yang mencari Kris sunbae nanti dikira Sehun malah memanfaatkan keadaan agar Kris sunbae terus membantu perusahaan appanya itu. Sehun bisa saja menghindari Kris sunbae terus, tapi ia juga takut dicap sebagai orang tak tau terima kasih.

"Sehun" Sehun membeku mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Padahal sebentar lagi ia sudah sampai di kelasnya

"N-ne?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat takut melihatku? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Mianhae hyung. Aku harus ke kelas, ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan" dan setelah itu Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang menatapnya heran

Sehun bahkan melupakan keberadaan Kai dan Luhan yang berada di belakangnya semenjak berangkat dari rumah.

"Kenapa meninggalkan aku dan Luhan hyung?" Kai saat itu muncul dan menepuk punggung Sehun yang baru akan duduk di kursinya

"Ada Kris hyung. Apa kau tak lihat tadi? Aku hanya malu bertemu dengannya"

"Kenapa kau malu? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Kris?Apa kau-" suara Kai meninggi disaat menyebut nama Kris

Sehun yang saat itu terkejut langsung membekap mulut Kai,berusaha mengabaikan tatapan penasaran teman sekelasnya dan juga tatapan tajam dari Tao

"Stt, jaga omonganmu Kai"

Kai menatap Sehun yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya, kaget melihat Sehun juga menatapnya, suasana canggung mulai menyebar diantara mereka. Sehun dengan cepat melepas tangannya sedangkan Kai berdehem pelan.

Keduanya jadi salah tingkah tak jelas akibat kejadian tadi, dan mengakibatkan mereka jadi tak fokus pada pelajaran hari itu, bahkan saat guru membagikan kelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok Kai dan Sehun tak berminat mendengarnya sampai nama mereka disebutkan seonsaengnim untuk menjadi satu kelompok dengan alasan rumah Kai berdekatan dengan rumah Sehun.

"Jadi? Kapan kita kerjakan tugas ini?" ucap Kai saat menyadari Sehun sama sekali tak bersuara sejak kejadian tadi sampai bel pulang berbunyi

"Terserah kau saja. Memangnya kapan kau ada waktu?" Yang benar saja Sehun, Kai akan selalu mempunyai waktu untukmu

"Jongin, Kyungsoo menunggumu di depan kelas" Tao menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Tunggu sebentar Hun, aku menemui Kyungsoo dulu" ucap Kai lalu melesat keluar dan kembali saat Sehun baru saja akan keluar lewat pintu belakang kelas. –kelas mereka ada dua pintu, di belakang dan di depan-

"Sudah kubilang tadi tunggulah sebentar Sehun, jadi nanti sore saja bagaimana? Biar aku yang ke rumahmu"

"Terserahmu saja"

"Oke. Tapi apa kau mau ikut bersamaku Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo? Kami akan pergi ke kedai jjangmyeon"

"Lain kali saja Kai, aku akan pulang dengan Luhan hyung saja. Bye" Sehun tersenyum pada Kai yang menatap Sehun pergi menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.

.

"Mencari Luhan saem? Tadi dia pergi saat menerima panggilan telpon." Ucap seorang guru saat melihat Sehun akan masuk ke ruangan Luhan. Memang bukan hal baru jika para guru mengetahui hubungan Luhan dan Sehun

"Terima kasih saem. Aku pulang dulu" Sehun permisi dari hadapan guru tersebut. Terpaksa ia harus pulang sendiri karena Kai sudah pergi bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo

Tentang Kai, entah kenapa Sehun merasa sesak di dadanya saat melihat Kai tadi bersama Kyungsoo, walaupun ada Chanyeol tetap saja keduanya kelihatan cocok. Kyungsoo itu imut,baik,pintar beda jauh dengan Sehun yang biasa saja. Kenapa Sehun jadi membandingkan Kyungsoo dengannya? Dan kenapa juga ia malah memikirkan Kai sekarang?

Kyungsoo dan Sehun itu terlalu berbeda jauh dan Sehun cukup tau diri bahwa Kai tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Kai itu sebenarnya baik sekali, ia tau Sehun masih menyukainya dan ia berusaha membuat Sehun agar tak terlalu sakit hati saat tau hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan. Hanya saja itu yang membuat Sehun kadang membenci Kai, kalau Kai begitu terus mana bisa ia melupakannya. Yang ada Sehun malah terus jatuh ke dalam pesona diri Kai.

Sehun meratapi nasibnya harus pulang sendiri hari ini, yah memang ada beberapa hari ia harus pulang sendirian semenjak masalahnya dengan Jongin dan Tao tapi saat itu Luhan langsung datang. Yah, dengan Tao. Zi Tao. Sahabat Sehun ydari semenjak masuk ke sekolah ini. Hanya saja kesalahpahaman merusak segalanya. Sehun juga tidak berusaha menjelaskan pada Tao.

Sehun merasa jika memang Tao menganggapnya sahabat,pasti Tao akan mengerti dan menanyakan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun. Jadilah Sehun membiarkan segalanya mengalir begitu saja, ia tak pernah menahan orang agar berada disisinya jika memang orang itu tak mau lagi dengannya. Kecuali Luhan, dan memang Luhan tak pernah akan meninggalkan Sehun kok.

Saat Sehun akan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya,langit terlihat mendung, dengan langkah gontai ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang membebani otaknnya saat ini. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan eommanya saat ia berada di sekolah dasar saat itu.

_"__Sehunie,kau kenapa?"_

_"__Eomma, teman-teman mengatai Sehun sombong karena jarang berbicara pada mereka. Padahal mereka yang tak mengajak Sehun bicara"_

_"__Hunie, jangan terlalu dipikirkan seperti itu. Sesuatu yang dapat membebani otakmu lebih baik dilupakan saja" ucap eommanya sambil mengelus kepala Sehun_

Suara hujan yang jatuh membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya mengingat mendiang eommanya.

Ya, eomma Sehun benar. Lebih baik ia lupakan saja semuanya. Lagipula, belum tentu orang-orang yang dipikirkannya sekarang sedang mengingatnya. Bahkan Tao terlihat melupakan Sehun dan berbalik membencinya. Ia harus mulai melupakan hubungannya dengan Tao,hubungannya dengan Kai juga hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya seperti tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi.

Appa dan eommanya pasti akan sedih diatas sana jika melihat Sehun terus menerus seperti ini. Seharusnya Sehun belajar lebih giat agar bisa mengurangi beban Luhan dalam mengurus perusahaanya. Setidaknya Sehun akan segera memimpin perusahaan appanya agar orang-orang yang ingin mengambil harta keluarganya tak lagi mempunyai harapan.

Sehun berlari kecil menuju halte yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya tanpa mengetahui ada tiga orang yang sedang mengikutinya sejak tadi, terlalu lama berpikir ia jadi lupa bahwa sedang berdiri di bawah derasnya hujan.

Sehun duduk di kursi halte dan berusaha menahan suhu rendah yang menerpanya,memeluk tasnya agar bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan untuk tubuhnya sambil merutuki ponselnya yang mati. Kai sudah mengembalikan ponsel Sehun ngomong-ngomong. Tidak memperdulikan tiga orang yang baru saja datang dan duduk disampingnya. Sedikit heran karena posisi mereka sangat dekat dengannya padahal masih banyak tempat pada kursi panjang itu, ia pun bangkit dan memilih berdiri saja. Namun, pergerakannya terhenti saat salah satu dari tiga orang itu menariknya dan mengikat tangan Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?Cepat lepaskan aku" Sehun panik. Ia tak mengenal orang-orang ini dan mereka seenaknya saja mengikat dan menariknya seperti ini.

"Diamlah. Kau tinggal ikut dan menyerahkan perusahaan appamu ke tangan bos kami" ucap orang yang mengikat tangannya. Sekarang mulut Sehun juga ditutup menggunakan kain saat ia akan berteriak. Sepertinya kain itu diberi obat bius karena beberapa detik setelah itu Sehun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Kai tak bisa tenang saat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol asik tertawa akibat lelucon yang dibuat Chanyeol. Hatinya seperti gelisah entah karena apa.

"Kyung aku pulang duluan. Chanyeol kau tolong antar Kyungsoo" Kai berlari meninggalkan keduanya yang masih terheran dengan aksinya itu.

Kai langsung menelpon Sehun saat nama namja itu terlintas begitu saja di otaknya. Ia sudah mengembalikan ponsel Sehun ngomong-ngomong. Berkali-kali ia menelpon namun operator mengatakan bahwa nomor itu sedang dalam keadaan tak aktif.

Kai putus asa, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sehun mengingat ini hujan dan si albino itu tak kuat menahan dingin. Mencoba untuk menelpon sekali lagi namun digagalkan dengan sebuah panggilan dari Luhan yang menanyakan keberadaan Sehun, dan hal itu membuat Kai semakin panik karena mengetahui Sehun belum sampai dirumah.

Kai segera berlari menuju sekolah mereka tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang jatuh mengguyur tubuh berkulit tannya itu.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat Kris baru saja selesai mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya. Bukan selesai lebih tepatnya ia kabur karena kegiatan itu baru akan selesai satu jam lagi. Hari ini ia sedang malas mengikuti kegiatan itu. Ia masih terganggu dengan sikap Sehun tadi pagi. Sehun menghindarinya.

Kris memikirkan kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya pada Sehun sehingga anak itu sampai tak mau menemuinya. Sedang berpikir keras tentang Sehun ia malah diganggu oleh deringan ponselnya yang cukup besar.

"Hmm" menjawab dengan malas panggilan oleh orang diseberang sana

"Aniya. Sehun tak bersamaku. Aku baru saja keluar dari sekolah. Kenapa?" Kris mulai penasaran saat orang di seberang sana menyebut nama Sehun

"Baiklah aku akan mencarinya. Luhan kau telpon saja orang-orang suruhan appaku agar mengawasi orang yang mencurigakan di kantor appa Sehun" ia lansung melesat keluar sekolah dengan mobilnya saat mendengar Sehun tak ada dan Luhan curiga Sehun diculik oleh orang yang ingin mengambil perusahaan appa Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

* * *

.

.

.

Ini gak di-edit jadi kalau banyak typo maafkan author ne?

**Minat untuk review? **


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary**

**Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun memutuskan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.**

**Dihari hujan juga Sehun mengetahui apa tujuan hidupnya.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"On rainy days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di lain tempat Kris baru saja selesai mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya. Bukan selesai lebih tepatnya ia kabur karena kegiatan itu baru akan selesai satu jam lagi. Hari ini ia sedang malas mengikuti kegiatan itu. Ia masih terganggu dengan sikap Sehun tadi pagi. Sehun menghindarinya._

_Kris memikirkan kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya pada Sehun sehingga anak itu sampai tak mau menemuinya. Sedang berpikir keras tentang Sehun ia malah diganggu oleh deringan ponselnya yang cukup besar._

_"__Hmm" menjawab dengan malas panggilan oleh orang diseberang sana_

_"__Aniya. Sehun tak bersamaku. Aku baru saja keluar dari sekolah. Kenapa?" Kris mulai penasaran saat orang di seberang sana menyebut nama Sehun_

_"__Baiklah aku akan mencarinya. Luhan kau telpon saja orang-orang suruhan appaku agar mengawasi orang yang mencurigakan di kantor appa Sehun" ia langsung melesat keluar sekolah dengan mobilnya saat mendengar Sehun tak ada dan Luhan curiga Sehun diculik oleh orang yang ingin mengambil perusahaan appa Sehun._

.

.

.

**Tulisan yang diberi efek miring(italic) adalah flashback**

.

.

**Chapter 7**

Kai semakin panik saat Luhan kembali menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia curiga Sehun diculik.

Kai berlari kembali kearah sekolahnya,perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Sehun masih berada di sekolah karena terjebak hujan. Dia bahkan hampir terjatuh karena licinnya jalan saat kalau saja keseimbangan Kai buruk mungkin ia akan mencium kerasnya jalan raya yang dilewatinya.

Matanya menajam saat melihat sesosok pria albino sedang dibekap mulutnya dan ditarik oleh tiga orang. Kai yakin itu Sehun, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera berlari kearah mereka untuk menyelamatkan Sehun.

"Mau apa kau bocah?" ucap salah satu dari mereka saat melihat Kai mendekat

Jujur saja Kai agak ketakutan. Ketiga orang ini walaupun badan mereka tak terlalu berotot tapi tetap saja mereka bertiga dan Kai sendiri,walaupun termasuk siswa bandel ia tak pernah berkelahi sampai memukul orang. Ia tak takut jika dihajar habis-habisan oleh mereka tapi ia takut apabila dia tak bisa melawan ketiga orang ini Sehun akan diapa-apakan oleh mereka.

Kai melirik sekitarnya, mungkin saja ada orang yang bisa membantunya tapi nihil. Seakan sudah direncanakan, jalanan sepi, tak ada orang yang lewat karena hujan. Sudah terlambat untuknya mencari bantuan sekarang, bisa-bisa dia malah keduluan dihabisi oleh tiga orang di depannya.

Terpaksa Kai melawan sendiri ketiga orang itu, mulai dari memukul orang yang di dekatnya lalu dengan tidak kerennya Kai melempar tasnya yang berisi banyak buku tebal mengenai wajah orang yang memegang Sehun.

Sedikit menyesal karena seharusnya Kai menghadapi orang itu paling akhir agar Sehun tidak terlepas dan jatuh pada kerasnya tanah. Kai kemudian melayangkan pukulan-pukulan lain. Jujur saja ia kewalahan akibat perbedaan jumlah, walaupun hanya berbeda dua orang.

Saat ketiga orang itu lengah dan berusaha bangun, Kai langsung saja mengangkat Sehun dan berlari menghindari ketiga orang itu. Sialnya, saat Kai bersiap untuk lari sebuah botol bir entah darimana asalnya mengenai kepalanya dan pecah saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Kris menyusuri jalan dari sekolahnya ke rumah Sehun, ia sudah hampir tiba di rumah Sehun dan masih belum menemukan tanda yang menunjukkan keberadaan si albino itu. Mungkin ia akan menemui Luhan dulu dan memutuskan untuk melapor polisi saja jika Sehun belum ditemukan. Kris segera memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah Sehun,dan langsung masuk saat melihat pagar dan pintu yang dibiaarkan terbuka lebar begitu saja.

"Kris, untung kau datang. Tolong obati luka anak ini" teriakan Luhan menyambut Kris saat sampai di dalam rumah tersebut

"Apa yang terjadi padanya Lu?"

Kris dan Luhan memang tidak pernah lagi memandang status mereka sebagai guru dan murid. Mereka sudah berubah menjadi rekan kerja bila diluar sekolah.

"Nanti kuceritakan. Sekarang uruslah anak itu dan aku akan melihat keadaan Sehun di kamar dulu" Kris mendengus sebal. Kenapa bukan dia saja yang mengurus Sehun dan Luhan yang mengurus Kai.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dengan rasa pusing diseluruh kepalanya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan yang sekarang ditempatinya. Cukup lega mengetahui bahwa sekarang dirinya berada di kamarnya sendiri. Matanya lalu menangkap sosok Kai tengah tidur di sebelahnya, mata Sehun melebar saat melihat perban di kepala Kai. Seingatnya kemarin Kai pergi bersama Kyungsoo lalu kenapa sekarang ada di kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ini makan sarapanmu. Jangan bangunkan Kai dulu dia perlu istirahat setelah menolongmu" Luhan meletakan sarapan Sehun pada meja disamping tempat tidur Sehun kemudian keluar lagi setelah mengambil pakaian kotor milik Sehun

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menyusahkan orang saja. Pasti luka di kepala Kai sakit sekali. Ia memandang sendu Kai yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Dengan cepat Sehun memakan sarapan yang disiapkan Luhan dan keluar menyusul hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, biarkan saja pakaianku. Lagipula ada maid yang mengurusnya" Sehun mengambil pakaiannya dari tangan Luhan

"Bias saja Hun, lagipula hyung sedang tidak ada kerjaan kok"

"Seharusnya hyung istirahat saja. Lihatlah, bahkan sekarang sudah ada lingkaran hitam di mata hyung. Hyung tidur saja sana"

"Hey Sehun, kau tau tidak?" ucap Luhan saat Sehun menariknya ke kamar. Ia sudah pasrah mengikuti perintah Sehun yang keras kepala.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin itu Kai sangat keren loh. Dia masih nekat menggendongmu padahal kepalanya sudah terluka dan hampir pingsan. Kau yakin tak mau menerimanya kembali? Dia bahkan rela menginap disini semenjak kusuruh menjagamu saat hujan deras waktu itu" Luhan bercerita sambil memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang entah kenapa sekarang perlahan mulai berubah merah

"Kau tidak perlu ber-blushing ria seperti itu Hun. Hyung semakin iri pada kalian berdua."

"Yak. Hyung kau ini apa-apaan sih. Berhenti menggangguku dan cepatlah tidur" Sehun menhentakan kakinya kesal lalu meninggalkan Luhan. Ia malu hyungnya melihat wajahnya yang sekarang sudah memerah.

"Aish Luhan hyung itu sangat menyebalkan" Sehun beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Ia lupa minum air sehabis sarapan tadi.

"Sedang apa Hun?" Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya saat mendengar suara Kai

"eh? Kau sudah bangun? Apa lukamu masih sakit?"

"Santai saja Hun. Ini sudah mendingan kok hanya saja kepalaku masih sedikit pusing" ujar Kai saat Sehun memandangnya khawatir

"Apa kau sudah sarapan? Mau dibuatkan sesuatu?"

"Boleh. Tapi kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali? Kemana Luhan hyung?"

"Sedang istirahat di kamar"

Kai hanya mengangguk lalu diam lagi. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing jadi sebaiknya dia diam saja daripada pusingnya semakin terasa

"Kau mau kuganti perbannya?" ucap Sehun sambil meletakan semangkuk bubur di hadapan Kai

Kai menatap aneh bubur itu. Ia hanya tak menyangka Sehun mau repot-repot meyiapkannya bubur. Yah, walaupun bubur instan

"Mianhae aku hanya bisa membuat ini"

Kai hanya mengangguk. Ia masih kaget saja Sehun mulai memperhatikannya lagi.

Sehun kembali setelah mengambil obat dan perban, dengan perlahan ia melepas perban di kepala Kai.

"Shh, Hun pelan-pelan" Kai sedikit meringis saat Sehun tak sengaja menyentuh lukanya

"Mian, mianhae Kai. Aku tak sengaja. Lebih baik kusuruh Luhan hyung saja"

"Lanjutkan saja Hun"

.

.

.

Kai memegang perban di kepalanya. Rasanya lebih baik saat Sehun yang memasangnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena pikirannya mulai aneh.

"Apa mungkin akibat pukulan botol bir kemarin ya?" dirinya bergumam tanpa sadar

"Oho. Disini rupanya kau. Bagaimana bubur buatan Sehun?" Luhan yang entah muncul darimana datang merangkul Kai

"Semalam kau tak berbuat macam-macam pada Sehun kan?" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya saat menatap Kai

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menatap aneh Luhan. Kai tidak habis pikir gurunya yang biasa tegas di sekolah ternyata absurd seperti ini

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu bocah. Kau pikir aku tak tau apa yang kau perbuat pada Sehun di malam itu"

"Apa kau tak ingat sudah mencium Sehun saat kusuruh kau menjaganya" ucap Luhan saat melihat otak Kai tak berhasil mencerna perkataannya

"Hyung, pelankan suaramu. Kalau Sehun mendengarnya bagaimana?" Kai langsung panik dan melihat ke arah Sehun yang sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga.-saat ini Kai dan Luhan sedang berada di dapur-

"Biarkan saja. Setidaknya dia tau di sini masih ada yang menyayanginya sebelum pergi ke Beijing nanti"

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengajak Sehun ke Beijing" Kai menatap Luhan horror. Dia bahkan belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan Sehun lagi

"Appa menyuruhku membawa anak itu. Dia takut kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Kau tak bisa selalu menjaga Sehun begitu juga aku. Disana setidaknya dia lebih aman"

"Hyung, dengar. Kemarin itu Sehun tidak pulang bersamaku. Lain kali kupastikan kejadian kemarin tidak akan menimpa Sehun lagi. Lagipula apa kau tega memisahkan Sehun dengan teman-temannya?"

"Hentikan omongan bodohmu bocah. Kau pikir aku tak tau kalau Sehun itu tak mempunyai teman yang cukup dekat di sekolah"

"Ah benar, bagaimana nanti Tao saat Sehun tak ada" ucap Luhan lagi setelah menjeda kalimatnya beberapa detik

"Hei berhenti memanggilku bocah. Omonganmu lebih bodoh hyung, semua juga tau kalau Sehun dan Tao itu tak pernah akur sejak dulu"

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Sehun?" Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya pada Kai

"Sejak awal kenaikan kelas. Kami ditempatkan pada kelas yang sama. Wae?"

"Apa waktu masih kelas satu kau dan Sehun di kelas yang sama?"

Kai menggeleng. Ia bahkan baru mulai memperhatikan Sehun saat anak itu tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman pada bajunya

"Dengar, pada awal masuk sekolah Tao dan Sehun itu dekat sekali. Bahkan mereka sempat ke Beijing bersama. Makanya aku bisa mengenal Tao. Tao juga sering menginap disini begitu juga Sehun sering menginap di rumah Tao"

"Lalu? Apa Tao lupa ingatan dan melupakan Sehun?"

"Jangan potong ucapanku bocah"

"Yang kutahu dari cerita Sehun, Tao itu menyukai Kris. Tapi Kris malah menyukai Sehun. Sehabis ujian kenaikan kelas, Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun namun ditolak karena Sehun memikirkan perasaan Tao. Hanya saja waktu itu Tao ada disana"

"Heh, pantas saja Tao tampak tidak suka saat hubunganku dengan Sehun berakhir. Tapi hyung, kalau Sehun pergi ke Beijing bukankah Tao akan senang? Setidaknya Sehun akan lebih jauh dengan Kris"

"Tetap saja. Tao itu sebenarnya masih memperhatikan Sehun. Kemarin saja saat tau Sehun hilang dia tampak khawatir dan menelponku berkali-kali"

"Kalian berdua sedang apa? Kenapa serius sekali" Sehun datang saat Kai tengah fokus mendengarkan cerita Luhan

"Oh Sehun. Kau mengagetkan hyung"

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Sehun lagi. Saat ini ia hanya berdua dengan Kai. Luhan lagi-lagi disibukan dengan perusahaan yang baru-baru ini dipimpinnya. Perusahan keluarga Sehun.

"Luhan hyung hanya menanyakan lukaku saja. Hanya itu" Kai masih berusaha meyakinkan Sehun dengan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dengan Luhan tadi

"Kau yakin? Lalu kenapa kalian serius sekali?"

"Lukaku ini butuh penanganan serius. Bagaimana kalau ada pecahan botol yang tersisa di kepalaku?" Oke. Ini aneh. Kai tak bisa memikirkan apa alasan yang tepat untuk Sehun dan yang keluar disaat ini hanyalah omongan tak bermutu tadi.

Sejenak Kai merasa lega karena Sehun berhenti menanyainya dan diam. Namun, ia merasa aneh saat Sehun terus diam dan tak berani melihat ke arahnya

"Sehun? Kau kena-"

"Mianhae. Gara-gara aku kau harus mendapatkan luka itu. Lain kali, biarkan saja mereka membawaku"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Ia hanya menjawab asal dan Sehun langsung merasa bersalah. Ia baru tau bahwa namja di depannya ini cukup sensitif.

"ya. ya. Oh Sehun. Ucapanku tadi tidak serius. Lukanya baik-baik ! Dengarkan aku dulu, jangan pergi begitu saja"

Kai dengan cepat langsung memeluk Sehun. Ia takut kalau Sehun lagi-lagi marah padanya padahal baru tadi pagi ia menerima perlakuan cukup hangat dari Sehun

Sambil menutup mata Kai menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Masih terasa hangat seperti dulu. Kalau bisa Kai ingin tetap seperti ini terus, sayangnya suara tawa Sehun membuatnya harus melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Kau bodoh" ujar Sehun sambil menahan tawanya yang belum sepenuhnya reda

"Tadi pagi aku bahkan baru melihat dan mengobati lukamu. Bahkan lukamu sudah kering"

Kai sendiri terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa ia tak mengingat kejadian tadi pagi sebelum berbohong pada Sehun

"Kau jahat sekali Hun. Kukira kau marah padaku." Kali ini giliran Kai yang berjalan meninggalkan Sehun, namun bedanya Sehun tetap diam di tempatnya

Kai berbalik setelah menyadari ternyata Sehun mengejar ataupun menahannya

"Apa? Berharap aku mengikutimu?" ucap Sehun saat Kai menatapnya

"Aigoo, kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan Sehuna" ucap Kai dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sambil mencubit pipi Sehun

"Hentikan Kai"

"Tidak mau"

.

.

.

Setelah perkelahian kecil tadi, sekarang Sehun dan Kai sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Sebenarnya hanya Sehun saja yang menonton kartun kesukaannya sedangkan Kai daritadi terus memeluk Sehun dari samping

"Kai lepaskan. Ini tidak nyaman" Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kai saat lehernya terus bersentuhan dengan rambut Kai

"Jongin"

"Panggil aku Jongin lagi. Kau bukan orang asing di hidupku. Jangan memanggilku Kai lagi"

"Memang apa bedanya? Jongin dan Kai sama-sama hitam,pesek-"

"Tapi kau suka kan? Cepat mengaku" Kai semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun

"Yah Kai, sesak bodoh"

"Jongin. Panggil aku Jongin, Sehun"

"Yayaya. Terserah. Cepat lepas Jongin"

"Sekali lagi"

"Jongin. Jongin. Jonginie. Sudah puas kau?"

"Aih, manisnya" Jongin bukannya melepaskan Sehun sesuai janjinya tadi tapi malah menarik Sehun agar lebih dekat dengannya

Sehun sendiri tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Dia menyukainya dan dia ingin bersama Jonginnya lagi seperti dulu. Sehun mulai jujur dengan perasaannya yang masih sangat mencintai Jongin.

"Jongin,boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Itu kau sudah bertanya"

"Aku serius"

"Ya, tanyakan saja Sehunie"

"Apa yang kau dan Luhan hyung bicarakan tadi?"

'Sepertinya susah membuat Sehun melupakan pertanyaan yang daritadi ditanyakannya' Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya. Bingung ingin menjawab apa pada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

* * *

.

.

.

Mulai sekarang author akan menyebut Kai sebagai Jongin saja karena Sehun sudah memanggil Kai dengan sebutan Jongin seperti dulu lagi.

Ini udah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya kan? Walaupun akhirnya updatenya butuh waktu lama. Ulangan dan tugas terus berdatangan membuat author hampir melupakan fanfic ini.

Gomawo yang udah review. Author gak bisa ngebales satu-satu tapi pertanyaan kalian sebagian udah kejawab setelah membaca chapter diatas kan?

Yang belum kejawab tunggu aja chapter berikutnya.

Ppyong~

.

.

.

Satu review gak membuat kalian miskin kok.^^~


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary**

**Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun memutuskan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.**

**Dihari hujan juga Sehun mengetahui apa tujuan hidupnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"On rainy days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jongin"_

"_Panggil aku Jongin lagi. Kau bukan orang asing di hidupku. Jangan memanggilku Kai lagi"_

"_Memang apa bedanya? Jongin dan Kai sama-sama hitam,pesek-"_

"_Tapi kau suka kan? Cepat mengaku" Kai semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun_

"_Yah Kai, sesak bodoh"_

"_Jongin. Panggil aku Jongin, Sehun"_

"_Yayaya. Terserah. Cepat lepas Jongin"_

"_Sekali lagi"_

"_Jongin. Jongin. Jonginie. Sudah puas kau?"_

"_Aih, manisnya" Jongin bukannya melepaskan Sehun sesuai janjinya tadi tapi malah menarik Sehun agar lebih dekat dengannya_

_Sehun sendiri tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Dia menyukainya dan dia ingin bersama Jonginnya lagi seperti dulu. Sehun mulai jujur dengan perasaannya yang masih sangat mencintai Jongin._

"_Jongin,boleh aku bertanya padamu?"_

"_Itu kau sudah bertanya" _

"_Aku serius"_

"_Ya, tanyakan saja Sehunie"_

"_Apa yang kau dan Luhan hyung bicarakan tadi?"_

'_Sepertinya susah membuat Sehun melupakan pertanyaan yang daritadi ditanyakannya' Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya. Bingung ingin menjawab apa pada Sehun._

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

"Sehun,mungkin lebih baik kau ikut hyung ke Beijing. Hyung hanya tak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi" ujar Luhan setelah beberapa kali meyakinkan Sehun untuk ke Beijing namun Sehun tetap tak mau ikut dengannya

"Sehun mau disini saja hyung. Kau kan tau aku belum lancar berbahasa mandarin, nanti bagaimana kalau di sekolah aku tak mengerti pelajaran yang diberikan?"

"Ayolah Sehun, hanya sampai kau tamat sekolah, kau tak perlu masuk ke universitas dan langsung memimpin perusahaan. Jongin pasti akan menunggumu kembali" Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya mengajak Sehun ke Beijing

"Hyunggg… kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama Jongin? Aku kan membahas tentang rencanamu mengasingkanku ke Beijing"

"Apa? Mengasingkan? YA. Oh Sehun kau terlalu belebihan. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga"

"Hyung, jebal. Mintalah pada paman untuk jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Biarkan aku tetap disini, setidaknya sekarang Jongin sudah berbaikan denganku" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memelas

Luhan sendiri sebenarnya kasihan pada Sehun, baru saja berbaikan dengan Jongin tapi malah kembali di pisahkan karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan Sehun untuk tetap berada di Seoul.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan hyung bicarakan lagi dengan appa" ucap Luhan setelah perdebatan mereka yang cukup menguras tenaganya. Ia hanya tersenyum saat melihat Sehun meloncat-loncat kegirangan menuju ke kamar. Semoga saja appa Luhan sedang berbaik hati saat ia menelponnya nanti

"Luhan hyung?"

"Jongin? Sejak kapan kau masuk? Kau pasti mencari Sehun kan? Dia sedang dikamarnya,pergilah menemui anak itu"

"Gomawo hyung. Tadi sepulang sekolah Sehun langsung pergi begitu saja" ucap Jongin lalu pergi ke kamar Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan terlebih dulu

.

.

.

Sehun hampir saja terlelap sebelum merasakan ada yang menaiki tempat tidurnya,langsung saja Sehun memeluknya tanpa melihat siapa yang ikut berbaring bersamanya

"Hyung,kau sudah menelpon paman?"

"Sehun,ini aku Jongin"

"Hya, Jongin apa yang kau lakukan disini?" spontan Sehun langsung berteriak dan melepaskan pelukannya

"Hei Sehunnie, santai saja baby. Kau bahkan pernah memelukku semalaman" ujar Jongin sambil memeluk Sehun lagi

"Itu karena aku sedang ketakutan. Sekarang kan masih siang,cepat lepaskan Jongin. Kau menganggu tidurku"

"Tidur saja. Aku tidak akan menganggu, hanya ingin memelukmu saja"

"Setidaknya jangan memelukku terlalu erat. Kau pikir aku tak butuh bernapas" protes Sehun

"Hei Sehun, diamlah sedikit. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja, kalau kau bergerak terus mungkin saja akan mengenai area berbahaya, kau mau bertanggung jawab memangnya?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum setan

"Heh, apa yang kau bicarakan Jong. Dasar mesum"

"Makanya diamlah"

Sehun hanya memutar matanya malas,ia bingung kenapa sifat mesum Jongin bisa melebihi batas normal.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau memeluk bantal itu? Ayo berbalik dan saling berpelukan" ujar Jongin manja. Sehun sendiri lagi-lagi memutar matanya malas dengan sifat manja Jongin

"Ini sudah kupeluk. Puas kau?" Akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk memeluk Jongin, memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin agar namja itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Sehun,apa tadi kau dan Luhan hyung membahas tentang kepindahanmu nanti?"

"Hm, mianhae tadi aku langsung pulang dan tak menunggumu"

"Jadi? Apa kau akan tetap ke Beijing?"

"Mungkin"

"Kenapa kau tenang sekali? Memangnya kau tak takut aku diambil orang?" Jongin mulai kesal dengan Sehun yang seolah tak perduli jika mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi

"Jongin, kalau kusuruh kau untuk menunggu sampai aku kembali dari Beijing, apa kau sanggup? Pasti tidak kan? Kau mungkin saja sudah bersama yang lain saat aku kembali. Jadi buat apa aku memaksamu untuk menungguku" ujar Sehun lirih.

Dia memang tak mau menyuruh Jongin menunggunya. Sehun takut saat kembali dari Beijing ia malah menemukan Jongin dengan orang lain, itu hanya akan menyakiti Sehun nantinya.

"Dengar, mungkin menurutmu aku seperti itu, tapi bagaimana kalau saat kau kembali aku ternyata masih menunggumu?" Jongin yakin ia bisa menunggu Sehun. Bahkan Jongin sudah mulai belajar bagaimana nantinya mengurus perusahaan. Padahal selama ini appanya tak pernah memaksa Jongin untuk terjun ke dalam dunia bisnis, semua Jongin lakukan demi Sehun.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku. Tenang saja aku pasti menunggumu" Jongin memeluk Sehun erat,mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sehun pada kata-katanya barusan

"Luhan hyung akan membujuk paman agar aku tetap disini. Kenapa disaat aku ingin tetap di sini kau malah seakan menyuruhku pergi dan kembali lagi nanti?"

"Jinjja? Yah, kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Kau sengaja kan?"

"Ani. Kau saja yang berlebihan seolah aku akan pergi saat ini juga" Sehun terkekeh didalam pelukan Jongin

"Sehun,aku khawatir. Kau mungkin saja pergi begitu saja, apalagi tadi kau terlihat terburu-buru"

"Jongin? Bisa tidak jangan terlalu terbawa suasana? Aku tak terbiasa" ucap Sehun tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Jongin

"Aish, Oh Sehun kau perusak suasana"

"Diamlah. Aku ingin tidur"

"Ya,ya. Tidur sana. Memang apa artinya aku disini, tidurlah dan jangan perdulikan aku"

"Cih, begitu saja kau sudah marah. Sudahlah, aku benar-benar lelah" Sehun menutup matanya sambil memeluk Jongin

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun karena, entah sebenarnya ia juga tak tau kenapa bisa terbangun. Hanya saja Sehun merasa bersyukur bisa bangun di saat yang tepat, pada posisi yang tepat juga. Wajah Jongin tepat di hadapannya.

'Kenapa ada manusia seperti Jongin?' itulah pikiran Sehun saat melihat wajah Jongin. Bahkan Sehun masih tak percaya dia bisa bersama makhluk seperti Jongin. Sehun itu biasa saja, sedangkan Jongin bisa dibilang luar biasa. Awalnya Sehun menyangka Jongin akan kembali bersama Kyungsoo karena ia sempat melihat kebersamaan Jongin bersama Kyungsoo beberapa kali.

Yeah,Kyungsoo. Sehun baru ingat kalau waktu ia dan Jongin berakhir, lelaki di depannya ini sempat berkata akan kembali bersama Kyungsoo. Apa mereka sudah berakhir? Atau Jongin hanya mempermainkan Sehun lagi? Keraguan mulai muncul di pikiran Sehun

"Aku tau aku tampan kan Sehunnie"

Sehun menatap Jongin yang masih menutup mata di hadapannya, cepat-cepat ia menyingkirkan tangannya yang entah sejak kapan berada di pipi Jongin

"Kau percaya diri sekali"

"Jangan malu-mau Hun, aku tau kau tadi mengagumi ketampananku bukan?"

"Tidak, itu hanya membuang-buang waktuku"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Mau kubuat kau mengakuinya?" Jongin melayangkan seringaiannya pada Sehun

"Apa? Kau mau apa?" ujar Sehun takut saat Jongin mulai memegang kepalanya

Chu~

Satu ciuman mendarat dengan mulus di bibir tipis milik Sehun, sementara Sehun terpaku menatap Jongin, Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Kau mau kucium lagi?"

"Jangan seenaknya menciumku. Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin dan langsung keluar kamarnya sambil membanting pintu

"Heh? Apa salah aku mencium kekasih sendiri?" ujar Jongin tampak kebingungan dengan sikap Sehun. Dia pikir Sehun akan memerah setelah ia menciumnya.

"Luhan hyung? Kau lihat Sehun?" ucap Jongin saat ingin menyusul Sehun

"Di dapur. Kau apakan dia?" Luhan menatap Jongin tajam

"Hanya menciumnya. Memangnya Sehun tak suka dicium?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah kebingungan pada Luhan

"Molla. Kau tanyakan saja padanya. Kukira kalian sudah sering melakukannya"

"Itu ciuman kedua kami hyung"

"Jangan membahasnya dengan Luhan hyung" Sehun muncul dari dapur membawa segelas susu cokelat.

"Sudahlah Hun, hyung juga pernah melihat Jongin menciummu,ciuman pertama kalian bukan?" ucap Luhan sambil mengedipkan mata pada Jongin

"Mwo? Bukannya tadi itu ciuman pertama kita? Luhan hyung mengintip kami?"

"Jongin belum mengatakannya? Dia kan menciummu saat kau tidur. Waktu kusuruh dia menjagamu malam itu. Hyung melihatnya"

"Ehm, Sehunnie aku pulang dulu. Besok kita harus sekolah. Bye"

"Ya! Jongin kau tunggu saja besok!" teriak Sehun kesal. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menertawai tingkah keduanya.

.

.

.

Siswa yang lain telah beranjak pulang sejak sepuluh menit lalu,hanya saja Jongin masih berdiam diri di kelas bersama Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah akan merapikan bukunya dan pulang sebelum Jongin menahan pergerakannya dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Sehunnie? Kau masih marah padaku?" Jongin berusaha berbicara pada Sehun namun namja itu hanya diam sambil menatap bukunya

"Hunna, aku tau kau tidak membaca buku itu. Ayolah, jawab aku. Kau tega sekali mengabaikan kekasih tampanmu ini"

"Heh, percaya diri sekali kau" Jongin tersenyum. Setidaknya Sehun sudah mau berbicara padanya

"Soal kemarin, aku minta maaf Hun. Aku janji lain kali akan meminta ijinmu dulu"

Sehun kembali diam dan memilih untuk tak memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang menatapnya

"Sehun, ber-"

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan kejadian kemarin Jongin, hanya saja aku masih ragu" ucap Sehun pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Jongin

"Kenapa? Bukankah kemarin sudah kukatakan padamu-"

"Ini tentang Kyungsooo, kau berjanji untuk kembali padanya saat itu bukan? Aku mendengarnya Jong, kalian bisa saja masih bersama dan aku tak tau"

"Tidak. Aku memutuskan tak kembali padanya, mungkin memang selama ini Kyungsoo dekat denganku, tapi itu karena Kyungsoo yang belum bisa melupakanku. Itu bukan kemauanku Sehun"

"Aku belum selesai Jongin, tadi pagi Luhan hyung juga bilang aku akan ke Beijing setelah ujian kenaikan selesai. Paman tetap ingin aku kesana, katanya ingin mengajariku bagaimana mengurus perusahaan. Mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi" suara Sehun terdengar lirih. Dia tidak rela jika harus berpisah dengan Jongin secepat ini.

"Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin sampai aku menamatkan sekolahku"

"Tak bisakah kalian menunggu beberapa tahun lagi? Sekarang appaku sedang mengajariku cara berbisnis. Aku akan membantumu Sehun ,bila perlu kusuruh appa agar membantumu seperti Kris, bilanglah pada Luhan hyung dan appanya"

"Tidak bisa. Pamanku tidak akan begitu saja mengijinkannya. Lain lagi jika keluarga Kris hyung yang membantu, paman kenal baik dengan mereka karena mereka merupakan sahabat orangtuaku. Lagipula,bibi tetap akan memaksaku untuk ke Beijing karena kejadian waktu itu. Mereka benar-benar khawatir padaku"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku?"

"Bukan begitu Jongin, kan sudah kubilang jika kau tak sanggup maka jangan menungguku. Kau bisa mencari yang lain saat aku pergi"

"Tidak akan. Kau akan kembali Hun. Perusahaanmu disini, di Korea. Kau akan kembali kesini untuk mengurusnya. Kita bisa bertemu lagi, tak masalah menunggumu selama beberapa tahun" ucap Jongin dengan penuh keyakinan

Sehun sendiri tertegun mendengar penuturan Jongin, namja itu memang sudah berulang kali meyakinkan Sehun, hanya saja ucapan Jongin tadi terdengar lebih meyakinkan dari pada ucapan-ucapan sebelumnya, dan penuh dengan keyakinan. Sehun menatap Jongin takut-takut, Jongin masih menatapnya dan matanya menunjukkan keyakinan yang sangat kuat.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja Jongin. Terima kasih sudah berjanji akan menungguku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin terlihat berseri-seri, ujian hari terakhir sudah selesai dan mereka bebas bersenang-senang. Jongin berjanji akan membelikan Sehun bubble tea yang banyak selama tujuh hari kedepan. Tujuh hari menjelang keberangkatan Sehun ke Beijing bersama Luhan.

"Hun, mau langsung pulang?" Jongin bertanya saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir sekolah

Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat,berbeda denga Jongin yang terlihat murung. Padahal ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk berkencan sepuasnya dengan Sehun tapi kekasihnya malah ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Jongin, kau kenapa?" Sehun baru menyadari wajah Jongin menjadi murung saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Sehun

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, hanya saja kau sepertinya ingin cepat pulang Hun"

"Justru itu makanya aku ingin cepat pulang. Jongin pulanglah dulu lalu ganti bajumu setelah itu jemput aku" Sehun tersenyum manis sambil mendorong Jongin kearah jalan rumah Jongin

Jongin yang langsung paham dengan perkataan Sehun langsung berlari dengan cepat ke rumahnya sambil berteriak pada Sehun "Tunggu aku oke? Jangan makan dulu nanti kita makan bersama"

Sehun sendiri hanya tertawa melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

"Jongin, kau yakin kita cukup makan ini saja?" kata Sehun saat melihat di meja mereka hanya ada semangkuk besar jjangmyun dan dua gelas bubble tea

Jongin mengangguk mantap "Kenapa? Kita bisa memesannya lagi kalau kau masih lapar. Lagipula aku tak yakin bisa menghabiskan ini sendiri"

Sehun melirik sekelilingnya, bukannya Sehun ingin makan banyak, ia juga sebenarnya sudah makan tadi karena Jongin terlalu lama menjemputnya. Hanya saja, disini sedang banyak orang, jika mereka makan semangkuk bersama jelas akan banyak yang memperhatikan mereka

"Jongin, kau yakin? Disini banyak orang"

"Ya, lalu?"

Sehun menatap Jongin sebentar lalu melirik orang-orang disana sebelum akhirnya memakan pesanan Jongin, sedangkan Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat Sehun.

.

.

"Jongin, lihatlah ke kamera. Kita berfoto" seru Sehun saat mereka naik bianglala di taman bermain

"Aku heran kenapa orang-orang yang berkencan selalu naik wahana ini" ujar Jongin saat Sehun selesai mengambil foto mereka

"Entahlah, kau sendiri yang mengajakku naik ini" ujar Sehun cuek, ia memilih untuk melihat gambar yang diambilnya bersama Jongin sepanjang hari ini

"Kau yang bilang mau naik semua wahana di taman bermain ini Sehun-ah"

"Ya sudah, sebentar lagi kita turun. Tunggu saja"

"Bukan itu maksudku"

"Lalu?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya saat Jongin hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, sialnya, saat ia mengangkat kepala posisi wajahnya dengan Jongin sangat dekat. Sehun bahkan bisa merasakan napas Jongin

Sehun dan Jongin tau di bawah sana banyak mata polos anak-anak yang bisa saja melihat mereka, banyak orang sedang mengantri atau melewati bianglala bisa saja melihat mereka, namun tetap saja mereka tak perduli.

Terutama Jongin yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun sampai akhirnya bibir plum miliknya menyentuh bibir tipis milik Sehun. mulai melumat bibir Sehun saat merasa tak ada penolakan dari Sehun.

Saat Jongin melepas ciuman mereka Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Jongin

"Jongin, jangan lihat wajahku"

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia membayangkan wajah Sehun pastinya tengah memerah saat ini.

"Tapi kita akan turun sebentar lagi"

"Sebentar saja. Aku malu, bisa saja ada yang melihat kita tadi"

.

.

.

**Day-1**

"Sehun ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Siapa?"

"Keluar dan lihatlah sendiri" Luhan pergi begitu saja setelah memberitahu Sehun

Sehun sendiri sedang memikirkan siapa yang datang menemuinya. Jongin kah? Tapi, bukannya dia dan Jongin berjanji akan pergi ke Namsan jam sepuluh nanti dan sekarang baru jam sembilan.

Sehun cepat-cepat merapikan pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu

"Sehun-ah"

"Tao –"

"Mianhae. Aku sangat jahat padamu bukan?" Tao memeluk Sehun begitu namja itu sudah di hadapanya

"Sangat" Sehun balas memeluk Tao. Dia berpikir hubungannya dengan Tao tak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Untung saja pikirannya itu tak menjadi kenyataan.

"Hiks. Mianhae Sehun-ah"

Luhan hanya terdiam menatap drama yang disiarkan langsung di hadapannya. "Oke. Sebaiknya kalian berhenti dan melanjutkannya di kamar. Dan Sehun, hyung hanya sekedar mengingatkan Jongin akan menjemputmu tiga puluh menit dari sekarang" ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka setengah sepuluh.

"Kau akan pergi bersama Jongin?" Tao menampakkan wajah kecewa

"Mianhae, aku sudah berjanji pada Jongin"

"Mungkin kalian berdua butuh waktu untuk bisa kencan besok saja"

Pada akhirnya, Jongin memilih mengalah membiarkan Tao dan Sehun menikmati waktu bersama mereka.

.

.

.

**Day-3**

"Sudah puas menghabiskan waktumu bersama Tao?" Jongin membuka pembicaraan saat dia dan Sehun menuju sungai Han. Mereka memutuskan untuk bersepeda bersama malam ini.

Kenapa malam hari? Karena Sehun inginnya malam hari dan Jongin hanya bisa menuruti permintaan kekasih imutnya ini.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan semangat. Entah mengapa dirinya sangat bahagia beberapa hari ini, mulai dari hubungannya dengan Jongin sampai persahabatannya bersama Tao akhirnya dapat berjalan dengan baik seperti semula.

"Baguslah, karena mulai sekarang sampai menjelang keberangkatanmu harus kau habiskan bersamaku. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Sehunnie" Jongin tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sehun dengan erat tanpa memperdulikan rona kemerahan mulai muncul di pipi Sehun. .

.

.

**Day-4**

"Mau kemana kalian hari ini?" tanya Luhan pada Jongin yang sudah siap sedia di depan rumah Sehun walaupun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi hari. Bahkan Sehun sendiri masih bergelung dengan selimutnya di dalam kamar.

"Everland!" seru Jongin gembira. Luhan sendiri bertanya-tanya berapa umur Jongin sebenarnya sehingga sikapnya bagaikan anak kecil yang dikabulkan keinginannya oleh orangtuanya. Dia harus memberi Sehun acungan jempol karena mampu membuat Jongin seperti ini.

"Asal kau tau saja, Sehun masih tidur"

"Tidak masalah hyung, aku akan membangunkannya" Jongin segera berjalan ke kamar Sehun yang sudah sangat dia hafal letaknya.

"Hun, bangun" Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun. Terasa sangat halus di tangan Jongin.

"Emm. Tunggu sebentar Jongin. Aku masih mengantuk"

"Kita harus cepat agar tidak kehabisan tiket Hunnie"

"Tiga puluh menit lagi"

"Lima belas. Kalau kau tidak turun aku akan memandikanmu"

Sehun langsung bangun saat Jongin mengancamnya. "Oke. Oke. Aku sudah bangun"

"Sehun"

"Hmm?"

Cup. "Morning kiss" Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun

"Te-terserah. Aku akan mandi"

Blam.

Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun.

.

.

.

"Tapi kenapa penerbangan kalian dipercepat?" tanya Jongin. Dia merasa tidak terima. Dia belum puas bersama Sehun.

"Bukan penerbangannya yang di percepat Jongin, Luhan hyung yang salah memberitahu jadwal penerbangannya pada kita"

"Sehunnie, tinggalah disini beberapa minggu lagi" ucap Jongin memelas

"Sudahlah Jongin. Kau bisa ke Beijing kalau sedang liburan kan."ujar Luhan tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang tengah merajuk pada Sehun

"Maaf ya Jongin. Nanti setelah sampai aku akan menelponmu kok."

"Jangan lupa yang kukatakan tadi."

"Sehun bukan sepertimu yang seenaknya berpacaran dengan siapapun Jong" tandas Luhan. Dia tadi tak sengaja mendengar perkataan Jongin yang mewanti-wanti Sehun tadi agar tidak melirik orang lain barang seinchi pun saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke bandara.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Sehun memang tidak sepertiku. Jadi,kapan pesawat kalian datang?"

"Sekitar lima menit lagi pasti akan ada panggilan untuk penumpang pesawat ke Beijing."

"Kita berpisah disini Jongin. Kau kan tidak bisa mengantarku lebih jauh"

"Hyung akan menunggu di ruang tunggu" Luhan pergi sambil membawa tas ransel Sehun

"Jongin, jangan kembali pada Kyungsoo" Sehun memeluk Jongin dengan tiba-tiba

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak akan kembali padanya Sehun" Jongin tersenyum tipis saat merasakan pelukan Sehun makin erat.

"Kau serius kan?" Sehun menatap Jongin penuh harapan.

"Tentu saja" ucap Jongin lalu mengecup bibir tipis milik kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Jongin hanya ingin memberi kecupan perpisahan yang manis untuk Sehun, hanya saja bibir Sehun terlalu manis untuk dilepas, jadilah Jongin memilih untuk melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Sehun juga hanya menerimanya.

"Yak. Kalian berdua sadarlah kita sedang di bandara" teriakan Luhan membuat Jongin sadar.

"Waktunya pergi Sehun."

"Jangan nakal ya Jonginie" Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu keberangkatan bersama Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kau seperti orang idiot Kim"

"Biarkan saja. Dia sedang kacau pasti karena ditinggal Sehun" ujar Chanyeol yang jengah melihat pemandangan seorang Kim Jongin sedang tersenyum tanpa henti.

"Hehehe" Jongin tertawa saat mengingat momen singkat tapi sangat berarti bagi hubungannya dengan Sehun tadi.

"Kau benar-benar idiot Jongin" ujar Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin

"Sudah kubilang, biarkan saja Kyung. Percuma kita kesini untuk menghiburnya. Lebih baik kita kencan saja"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah berpacaran. Saat Jongin disibukkan bersama Sehun, ternyata Chanyeol juga sedang berusaha mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memendamnya sejak lama sebenarnya.

"Ya, terserah. Tapi mungkin lebih baik kau mengangkat panggilan dari Tao dulu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ponsel Chanyeol yang sedang bergetar di atas meja

"Kenapa kau menelponku?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"…"

"Ya, aku sedang bersama Jongin" ujar Chanyeol sambil melirik Jongin

"…"

"Apa? Kenapa tidak boleh menyalakan televisi?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar obrolan Chanyeol dengan Tao. Andai saja Chanyeol berbaik hati ingin menloudspeaker ponselnya.

"…"

"Hey, jangan bercanda Tao. Aku tau kau membenci Sehun –"

_Pesawat dengan tujuan ke Beijing dinyatakan jatuh siang tadi. Seluruh penumpang dinyatakan tewas-_

Samar-samar Jongin mendengar suara itu dari televisi yang di nyalakan oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin bisa melihat puing-puing pesawat yang di foto oleh entah siapa itu. Sedang mengapung di tengah lautan.

"Jongin"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duh, makin aneh kan ceritanya? Padahal udah usaha ngetik ff ini sepenuh hati hanya saja yah beginilah kemampuan author. Makin ngebosenin kan? Author cuman mau nuntasin kewajiiban untuk ngepost ff yang udah author buat kok, walaupun author sudah menelantarkan ff ini sampai lumutan dan jamuran di FFN.

Gak berharap banyak untuk ff yang satu ini, kalo ada yang nunggu author bersyukur, tapi kalo kagak yaudah gak maksa juga kok kalian bacanya.

.

.

.

Walaupun jelek, masihkah ada yang minat review?


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary**

**Dihari hujan Sehun kehilangan keluarganya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.**

**Dihari hujan Sehun memutuskan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.**

**Dihari hujan juga Sehun mengetahui apa tujuan hidupnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member.**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"On rainy days"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author rasa di ff ini bakal banyak typo. Harap dimaklumin saja oke? Typo adalah hal wajib bagi author abal-abal macem author ini.. kkkk~**

Ini telah memasuki tahun kelima Jongin tanpa pemuda putih pucat bernama Oh Sehun.

Lima tahun Jongin menebak-nebak bagaimana nasib Sehun semenjak kabar pesawat yang ditumpangi kekasihnya itu jatuh di tengah lautan.

Selama lima tahun juga Jongin berusaha mencari informasi apapun itu tentang Oh Sehun. Mulai dari rumah Sehun yang ditinggalkan dan sampai sekarang belum dihuni kembali.

Kantor tempat ayah Sehun dulu bekerja juga sekarang masih dipimpin oleh orang suruhan paman Sehun. Jongin sudah beberapa kali mengadakan rapat bersama pimpinan perusahaan tersebut setelah ia berhasil mengajak perusahaan itu untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang dipimpinnya. Selama itu juga dia berharap Sehunlah yang muncul dan memimpin jalannya rapat bersamanya.

Hanya saja, harapan hanyalah harapan.

Jongin tidak tau sampai kapan harus menuggu Sehun. Yang dia tau hanyalah dia masih sangat mencintai pemuda bermarga Oh itu dan tidak akan melanggar janjinya untuk menunggu Sehun kembali.

"Jongin, kau ada rapat bersama pimpinan Oh Corp hari ini. Kita harus berangkat sekarang"

"Sebentar lagi Kyung. Atau suruh saja Chanyeol yang menggantikanku"

Sekedar informasi, Jongin telah bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Dan Kyungsoo juga Chanyeol kebetulan melamar kerja disana setelah menyelesaikan kuliah mereka langsung diterima oleh Jongin sendiri.

"Jangan menyusahkan Chanyeol. Kau bahkan menyuruhnya mengurus cabang perusahaan di Jeju" tegus Kyungsoo

"Aku hanya sedang malas Kyung"

"Bagaimana bisa kau memimpin perusahaan jika seperti ini? Bukankah dulu kau yang sangat bersemangat saat mengajak perusahaan ini bekerja sama?" marah Kyungsoo

"Kau tau sendiri alasannya"

"Jongin, sadarlah. Dia sudah tidak ada"

"Dia hilang Soo, bukan meninggal" ujar Jongin lirih

"Ya, hilang selama lima tahun Jongin. Kalaupun dia masih hidup, dia akan menghubungimu. Kalian tidak akan kehilangan kontak"

"Mungkin dia belum ingin menghubungiku"

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu sama saja dia tidak menginginkanmu lagi? Sadarlah Jongin, banyak yang memperdulikanmu, masih ada Chanyeol dan aku. Jangan terlarut pada Sehun, kau bahkan bisa mencari yang lebih baik darinya"

"Diamlah Kyungsoo. Memangnya dimana aku bisa menemukan yang lebih baik darinya? Aku tidak butuh omelanmu. Kau bisa keluar sekarang, nanti aku akan menyusul"

"Terserah saja" Kyungsoo membanting pintu ruang kerja Jongin. Tidak peduli Jongin itu merupakan atasan yang harus dihormatinya

.

.

.

"Permisi, bisa saya minta waktunya sebentar Tuan Lee?"

Saat ini Jongin tengah berbicara dengan sekretaris dari pimpinan perusahaan milik keluarga Sehun

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya dengar, anak dari pimpinan perusahaan ini akan datang besok, apa benar?"

"Ya, walaupun mereka bukan pemilik perusahaan yang sebenarnya, tapi mereka benar-benar membantu mendiang tuan Oh dalam memimpin perusahaan ini. Nona Xi sangat cantik kalau anda ingin tau"

"Nona?"

"Ya, saya permisi Presdir Kim"

Jongin hanya mengangguk mempersilakan Tuan Lee lewat. Ia masih bingung, bukankah Luhan itu namja? Kenapa Pak Lee malah mengatakannya cantik dan memanggilnya nona? Apa yang datang besok bukan Luhan?

"Hei, Jongin. Kyungsoo mencarimu daritadi. Malam ini kau harus ikut bersama kami berdua"

"Maaf Yeol, aku tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk kalian berdua"

"Ayolah, bukan hanya aku dan Kyungsoo. Teman Kyungsoo mengadakan pesta malam ini,dan kau harus datang. Kau benar-benar butuh bersenang-senang"

"Kalau kau menolak lagi, akan kuseret kau dari rumahmu Jong" Kyungsoo menyela saat Jongin baru akan membantah lagi

"Terserah kalian berdua saja, tapi asal kalian tau aku sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di luar rumah. Aku akan pulang secepat yang kubisa"

.

.

.

Pesta yang dimaksud Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo rupanya merupakan pesta di dalam sebuah klub terkenal dan jauh dari jangkauan publik. Beruntung Jongin tidak memakai jas dan hanya memakai kemeja serta celana jeans.

"Kami baru akan bersiap ke rumahmu dan menyeretmu kesini Jongin"

"Aku hanya sebentar disini oke, kupikir ini pesta antara kalian berdua. Ternyata benar-benar pesta yah"

"Bersenang-senanglah Jong, aku dan Kyungsoo akan pergi sebentar"

Jongin melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pergi ke lantai atas. Cih, untuk apa mereka mengajak Jongin kalau pada akhirnya dia ditinggalkan sendiri disini.

"Mau minum?" tanya seorang bartender padanya saat Jongin duduk

"Jack Daniel's" ujar Jongin dan bartender itu langsung mengambilnya dan memberikan pada Jongin

Ia baru akan meminum pesanannya saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya "Hei Jongin, lama tidak bertemu"

Itu Tao, Jongin hanya tersenyum saat namja itu duduk di sampingnya dan dengan seenaknya menuangkan minuman Jongin ke dalam sloki yang terdapat di meja.

"Apa kau sendirian?" tanya Tao

"Yah, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Dengan kekasihku, disana" Tao menunjuk kekasihnya dan melambai padanya

Jongin tersenyum, tapi ada yang aneh menurutnya.

"Er, itu. Bukankah kau dulu menyukai Kris?"

"Yeah, masa lalu. Aku sudah melupakannya kok, dan lihat aku mendapat yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Lihat Yixing, dia sangat manis bukan?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Tidak disangkanya Tao yang dulu terlihat manja sekarang menjadi manly, dan malah mendapat kekasih manis lagi.

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak bisa melupakan Kris. Hidup ini terus berjalan, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menunggu Kris yang tidak pasti" ujar Tao sok menasehati Jongin, kemudian tertawa sendiri atas ucapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Sehun?" tanya Tao pada Jongin

"Belum, anak itu seperti menghilang begitu saja" ujar Joingin lirih

"Minggu lalu aku dan Kris bertemu. Dia semakin keren " ujar Tao pada Jongin. Dasar, anak ini bilang dia telah melupakan namja itu. "Kami membahas tentang Sehun" ujar Tao lagi. Jongin hanya diam menyimak ucapan Tao

"Kris bilang, Sehun dan Luhan gege ternyata tidak naik pesawat itu" perkataan Tao membuat Jongin memiliki harapan bertemu Sehun lagi "Masalahnya, saat Kris pergi ke Beijing untuk mencari mereka, rumah Luhan telah kosong"

"Tao, bisa berikan aku alamat Kris? Atau apapun yang bisa mempertemukan aku dengannya"

"Sabar sedikit Jongin, kenapa kau terlihat terkejut begitu? Kupikir kau sudah tau bahwa Sehun dan Luhan gege tidak menaiki pesawat itu"

"Aku tidak tau. Hanya beranggapan Sehun masih hidup karena sampai sekarang belum ada konfirmasi siapa saja yang meninggal dalam pesawat itu"

"Apa kau tidak berusaha mencarinya?"

"Aku mencarinya, ke rumahnya dan berusaha mencari informasi dari perusahaan keluarga Sehun"

"Kris bahkan mencarinya sampai ke Beijing!"

"Itu karena Kris tau dimana rumah Sehun bukan? Bahkan Sehun tidak pernah memberitahuku" Jongin langsung bangkit meninggalkan Tao. Dia seperti sudah tidak peduli dengan dimana keberadaan Sehun. Jongin sudah lelah menunggu Sehun. Bahkan Tao saja sudah menyerah secepat itu pada Kris padahal mereka masih bertemu.

"Hei, kau sepertinya butuh teman?" Jongin tersenyum pada seorang namja manis yang berada di hadapannya. Mungkin Kyungsoo benar, ia harus melupakan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sore itu suasana terlihat ramai baik di dalam maupun di luar perusahaan berlabel Oh Corp.

"Kau gugup Sehun?"

"Sangat hyung. Kurasa jantungku akan meledak sekarang juga" jawab namja yang dipanggil Sehun

"Jangan berlebihan Sehun, kau hanya akan diangkat menjadi pemimpin perusahaan" ujar namja yang dipanggil hyung

"Mungkin dia terlalu gugup akan bertemu Jongin nanti Luhan"

"Diamlah Kris hyung, aku bahkan tidak tau dia dimana" Sehun mendelik melihat Kris

"Kemarin aku bertanya pada ayah Luhan, ternyata Jongin benar-benar mengajak perusahaanmu berkerja sama dengan perusahaan miliknya"

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah bertanya pada paman dimana keberadaanku?" tanya Sehun

"Mungkin Jongin hanya ingin menunggumu kembali Sehun, percaya saja padanya"ucap Luhan sambil mengelus-elus pundak Sehun

"Jangan kembali padanya Sehun" ujar Tao. Sedari tadi dia memilih diam, namun ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi saat nama Jongin di sebut-sebut

"Tao, diamlah. Mungkin kemarin kita hanya salah lihat" kali ini namja berlesung pipi yang angkat bicara

"Tidak apa Yixing ge, Tao jelaskan apa maksudmu?"

"Sehun, jangan kembali padanya. Dia telah membohongimu berkali-kali" ujar Tao dingin

"Hei, hei. Hentikan itu Tao. Kau terlihat menyeramkan kalau sudah seperti ini"

Tao mendelik pada Kris "Aku tidak ingin kau kembali padanya, itu saja"

"Ayolah Tao, kau tidak bisa menyuruh Sehun tanpa alasan yang jelas. Setidaknya katakana alasannya"

"Tadi malam, aku dan Yixing melihat Jongin di klub milik Changmin hyung. Dia awalnya bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Lalu aku coba menanyakan kabarmu, awalnya dia terlihat senang. Namun, saat kami keluar ternyata Jongin malah bersama namja lain"

Sehun menatap Yixing, berharap manja itu memberikan kepastian. "Ya Sehun, kita memang melihat Jongin semalam. Tapi, jangan salah sangka dulu. Mungkin saja mereka kenalan atau rekan kerja"

"Mereka berciuman Yixing ge" ucap Tao "Sehun, aku tau ini tidak ada hubungannya dengaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia menyakitimu lagi. Maaf telah mengacaukan suasana. Harusnya kita semua senang karena kau sudah berhasil menjadi pemimpin perusahaan"

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan oke? Sekarang Sehun harus bersiap-siap untuk acara penyambutannya" Luhan yang mengerti suasana hati mereka saat ini langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ayo Sehun, kau sudah ditunggu di luar" Kris juga ikut membantu Luhan dalam mencairkan suasana

Sehun sedari tadi hanya menyalami orang-orang yang tidak di kenalinya, tangan dan wajahnya terasa kram karena terus berjabat tangan dan memasang senyum. Berbeda dengan Luhan hyung dan pamannya yang tampak sepenuh hati dalam menjalankan kegiatan mereka. Sehun bisa melihat Kris yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti melambaikan tangan padanya dan Luhan juga Tao serta Yixing gege yang sedang asik memilih makanan.

"Lakukan dengan sepenuh hati Sehun, mereka semua rekan kerjamu" bisik Luhan sambil menyikut Sehun

Sehun sendiri meringis saat siku Luhan mengenai pinggangnya yang masih lebam akibat terpeleset dari tangga pesawat tadi pagi

"Maaf, aku lupa" Luhan meringis karena telah membuat Sehun kesakitan

"Sehunie, paman tinggal sebentar. Rekan kerja kita ada disini, biar paman yang bicara dengannya" ujar Ayah Luhan tanpa tau Sehun sedang menahan sakitnya

"Hyung, aku ke toilet sebentar"

"Apa perlu aku temani Sehun?"

"Tidak perlu, hyung disini sana menemani mereka" Sehun langsung melesat ke toilet setelahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun melepas jasnya dan mengangkat kemeja putihnya perlahan sampai sebatas pinggangnya. Ia bingung siku Luhan benar-benar keras atau lebam di pinggangnya yang makin bertambah parah. Ia rasa tadi sehabis mandi lebamnya tidak terlalu biru dan tidak sebesar sekarang.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya dan membasahinya dengan air lalu menempelkannya di pinggangnya. Sehun mengigit bibirnya agar bisa menahan sakit dan perih yang dirasakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun segera merapikan kembali pakaiannya saat tau ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana "Jongin?"

"Kenapa kau pergi saat aku datang?"

"Aku tidak melihatmu datang" jawab Sehun gugup

"Pamanmu bahkan tau aku datang, bukankah seorang pemimpin perusahaan harus menyambut rekannya?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau bahwa kau datang Jongin. Maaf"

"Lupakan saja, apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi?" Jongin berusaha melihat apa yang Sehun sembunyikan di balik kemejanya

"Bukan apa-apa" Sehun berusaha menepis tangan Jongin, namun ia kalah kuat dari namja itu

"Apa ini Sehun?" tanya Jongin panik saat melihat memar yang lumayan besar di pinggang Sehun juga beberapa goresan kecil di sekitarnya

"Aku jatuh" jawab Sehun seadanya

"DImana?"

"Saat ingin turun dari pesawat tadi pagi"

"Dasar ceroboh" Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun "Kita ke dokter"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan acaranya?"

"Kau harus segera diobati Sehun. Jangan membantah" Jongin langsung menarik Sehun tanpa mendengarkan protes dari namja itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi ceritakan padaku kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungi kekasihmu ini"

"Ponselku di curi saat dibandara. Bersama tiket untuk naik pesawat yang jatuh itu"

"Entah kenapa aku malah bersyukur orang itu mencuri darimu Sehun" Jongin memeluk Sehun erat. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan apa jadinya jika ponsel dan tiket Sehun tidak dicuri saat itu. Walaupun akhirnya ia tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sehun lagi.

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak berusaha menanyakanku pada pamanmu atau berusaha menghubungiku dengan sesuatu yang lain?" bagaimanapun Jongin tetap penasaran kenapa Sehun tidak berusaha sama sekali menghubunginya

"Luhan hyung bilang aku harus membiarkanmu yang mencariku. Tapi yang datang duluan malah Kris" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Maaf, aku tidak berusaha sekeras Kris"

"Tidak apa Jongin, yang penting kau sudah menungguku sampai kembali kesini" ujar Sehun sambil memeluk Jongin lagi.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Sehun" Jongin memeluk Sehun lebih erat lagi

Sehun tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Tao tadi, tentang Jongin berciuman dengan namja lain

"Jongin, aku mau pulang. Luhan hyung dan yang lain pasti mencariku"

"Sudah kuhubungi mereka tadi, dokter bilang kau harus istirahat dulu"

"Ini hanya terbentur Jongin, aku mau istirahat di rumah saja"

"Tidak. Besok pagi baru kau boleh pulang"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang sendiri saja" ujar Sehun seraya bangkit dari sanjang rumah sakit

"Baik, baik. Kita pulang sekarang. Dasar keras kepala"

.

.

.

"Kupikir dia menculikmu Sehun" ujar Tao dingin saat Jongin dan Sehun sampai di rumah Sehun

"Shh Tao, jaga ucapanmu" Yixing berusaha mengontrol emosi Tao pada Jongin

"Apa masalahmu Tao? Dia kekasihku"

"Dia sahabatku"

"Apa pinggangmu tidak apa-apa Sehun?" tanya Luhan khawatir tanpa memperdulikan kedua manusia yang tengah berdebat

Sehun hanya menggeleng sambil menatap Luhan, pandangannya mengisyaratkan Luhan agar membantunya meredakan perkelahian antara Jongin dan Tao

"Hei kalian berdua berhentilah ribut di rumah orang" ujar Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya

"Sehun, kau lebih baik tidur. Ayo hyung antar" Luhan segera menarik Sehun menuju kamar yang sudah ia bersihkan tadi

"Biar aku yang menemani Sehun" Jongin bergegas menyusul Sehun dan Luhan

"Jongin kita perlu bicara, biar Luhan saja yang menemani Sehun" Kris menahan Jongin dan menariknya keluar bersama Tao

.

.

.

Saat Sehun bangun, lebam di pinggangnya memang lebih kecil daripada sebelumnya hanya saja rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah. Apalagi saat dirinya harus duduk kemudian berdiri lagi.

"Jongin mana hyung?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang menyantap sarapannya. Kemarin malam Jongin masuk ke kamarnya dan mengatakan ingin menginap disana

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia pergi setelah menerima telpon"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Mungkin urusan kantor.

"Dari Kyungsoo" ujar Tao

"Zitao, sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk mengontrol ucapanmu?"

"Maaf Yixing ge, tapi aku benar kan?"

Sehun sendiri merasa kaget saat Tao berkata seperti itu, hanya saja ia berusaha menutupinya "Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Mereka semua tidur disini semalam"

"Kris hyung juga?"

Luhan mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sehun

"Memangnya dimana mereka tidur? Bukannnya rumah ini belum kita rapikan?"

"Tenang saja,kami membersihkan rumah ini saat pemiliknya sibuk berkencan dengan sang kekasih" Kris datang menyodorkan roti pada Sehun

"Kris kau antar Sehun ke kantor hari ini, aku dan Yixing akan berbelanja dulu"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut bersama kalian saja hyung"

"Ini hari pertamamu Sehun, jangan mengacaukannya"

.

.

.

"Kau bilang aku harus datang tepat waktu, tapi kenapa malah mengajakku kesini hyung?" tanya Sehun saat Kris mengajaknya ke sebuah café di dekat sekolahnya dulu

"Biar Luhan yang mengurus semuanya, aku sedang malas bekerja juga"

"Apa hyung tidak kasihan pada Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Kris

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Hyung, aku sudah tau" Sehun makin melebarkan senyumnya

"Kemarin malam, kau dan Luhan hyung"

"Apa? Kenapa kemarin malam?" Kris terlihat gugup mendengar perkataan Sehun

"Sudah, lupakan. Sepertinya aku salah lihat"

"YA! Apa yang kau lihat Oh Sehun?"

"Santai hyung, kan aku hanya melihat wajahmu yang memerah karena Luhan hyung menyentuh kepalamu. Aih hyung, kau suka dengan yang lebih tua ya?" Sehun tertawa melihat wajah Kris mulai merah menahan malu

"Diamlah Sehun. Lebih baik kau cepat pesan sesuatu"

"Tidak perlu, kita baru saja makan di rumah ingat?" ujar Sehun "Tapi kalau hyung mau membelikanku segelas bubble tea juga tidak masalah" tambahnya dengan cepat

"Baiklah. Kau ini memang maniak, di suhu sedingin ini juga masih saja menginginkan bubble tea"

"Jadi hyung, jujur saja apa maksudmu mengajakku kesini?" ujar Sehun saat Kris menyodorkan segelas bubble padanya

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin saja" Kris berkata dengan santai, tanpa melihat Sehun dan asik memainkan ponselnya

"Sehun, kau tunggu Jongin disini oke? Jangan kemana-mana. Banyak jalan yang telah berubah di sini. Hyung harus segera ke kantor"

"Aku ikut saja hyung"

"Tidak bisa, kantor kita berbeda. Kau tunggu saja Jongin disini" Kris pun berlari keluar sebelum Sehun sempat menjawabnya

Sehun sendiri mengomel tidak jelas dalam hatinya, Kris selalu seenaknya sendiri. Sehun kan paling tidak suka disuruh menunggu.

Akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa pasrah menunggu Jongin datang, walapun sampai lima jam kemudian Jongin belum menampakan dirinya.

Café tersebut mulai ramai, penuh dan sesak. Sehun mulai merasa tidak enak pada pelanggan lain dan pelayan café. Ia sudah duduk disana selama lima jam dan masih banyak pelanggan yang butuh tempat duduk, Sehun memilih untuk keluar dan menunggu Jongin di luar.

Sehun menggosok-gosok tangannya, berusaha menghangatkan dirinya yang kedinginan. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa bahwa di luar itu sangat dingin dan menunggu Jongin di luar dalam suhu sedingin ini merupakan sesuatu yang sangat disesali oleh Sehun. Harusnya ia tetap berada di dalam, tidak perduli walaupun ada pelanggan lain yang ingin duduk. Daripada harus kedinginan disini.

Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jongin, tidak diangkat. Luhan hyung, juga diabaikan. Kris, Tao dan Yixing juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Sehun tidak mungkin menelpon pamannya bukan?

Jalan terakhir yang Sehun ambil ialah masuk kembali ke dalam kafe dan membeli segelas kopi panas lalu membawanya keluar karena memang kursi di dalam kafe tersebut masih saja penuh dan tak ada tempat tersisa bagi dirinya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana sambil memegang gelas berisikan kopi itu. Hanya memegangnya agar terasa hangat, Sehun memang tidak menyukai kopi.

Sehun ingat kalau di sekitar sini ada taman, setidaknya dia bisa duduk disana sambil mengawasi kalau Jongin tiba di kafe yang baru saja di tinggalkannya. Ia menemukan sebuah bangku yang berhadapan dengan kafe, walaupun letaknya lumayan jauh tapi Sehun yakin dia bisa melihat kalau Jongin datang ke kafe itu.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya Sehun melihat Jongin datang. Anehnya Jongin berjalan kaki, dan lewat di seberang jalan berhadapan dengan taman tempat Sehun menunggu. Jongin bersama Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo memegang sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah. Di tangan Jongin juga terdapat sebuket bunga mawar namun berwarna putih. Mereka tertawa berdua, Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Sehun bisa melihat rona merah muncul di pipi Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di dengar Sehun. Akhirnya mereka berpisah tepat sebelum Jongin menyebrang jalan menuju kafe yang tadinya Sehun tempati.

Seperti dugaannya, Sehun bisa melihat Jongin masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut dan berkat kaca transparan yang menjadi dinding di kafe itu, ia bisa melihat Jongin yang kebingungan mencarinya. Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan gerak gerik Jongin yang sedang mencarinya. Ia memilih bangkit dari sana dan berjalan menuju kearah penjual es krim. Sedikit heran kenapa penjual itu berjualan di hari sedingin ini,Sehun yakin tidak akan ada yang membelinya. Namun, Sehun sendiri malah membeli sebuah es krim rasa coklat. Melupakan kopi yang belum sempat di minumnya sama sekali dan memilih merasakan dinginnya es krim sampai lidahnya terasa mati rasa.

"Kau disini rupanya Sehun" ini Jongin, pemuda itu akhirnya menemukannya. Entah kenapa walaupun lama tidak bertemu, ia masih mengingat bagaimana sensasi pelukan Jongin.

"Aku melihatmu saat keluar dari kafe, kenapa kau disini?"

"Kau terlalu lama" ujar Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukan Jongin

"Kenapa juga kau makan es krim di cuaca sedingin ini Sehun?" Jongin baru akan merebut es krim itu namun Sehun sudah melangkah menjauhi dirinya

"Maaf, ada rapat mendadak" Jongin tau Sehun sedang kesal padanya, namja berkulit pucat ini sudah menunggunya sejak pagi dan dia baru datang saat jam makan siang. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua demi keberhasilan rencananya

"Ya, rapat bersama Kyungsoo" desis Sehun

Jongin tersenyum, sepertinya Sehun melihat mereka berdua. Baguslah.

"Sepertinya kau sudah melihatnya, sekarang ikut aku"

Sehun sendiri tidak ingin menuruti Jongin begitu saja, ia sudah mencoba untuk memberontak namun tenaganya tidak bisa menyaingi tenaga Jongin. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengikuti Jongin yang terus menariknya masuk ke dalam bus yang entah kemana tujuannya.

Mereka terus duduk didalam sana, Sehun mulai mengantuk. Ia butuh tempat untuk menyandarkan kepalanya namun ia tidak mungkin menjadikan bahu Jongin sebagai sandaran. Sehun memutuskan menjadikan jendela di sampingnya sebagai sandaran walaupun kepalanya harus beberapa kali terbentur pada kaca. Ia tidak mau menurunkan harga dirinya di depan Jongin, dia kan sedang kesal dengan namja tan itu.

Jongin sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sehun, ia hanya bisa menunggu Sehun tertidur dan memindahkan kepala Sehun ke bahunya. Tidak lupa menyelimuti Sehun dengan mantel yang tadi dipakainya dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang ternyata sangat dingin. Jongin menyesal telah mengikuti saran Kris, ia baru ingat kalau Sehun tidak tahan terhadap suhu yang rendah. Kekasih macam apa dia ini.

"Sehun, bangun" Jongin mengusap-usapkan jarinya pada pipi Sehun, berusaha membangunkan Sehun secara pelan saat mereka sampai di tempa tujuan

"Eum, sebentar lagi Lulu hyung" Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang berbicara dalam tidurnya, tampak lucu

"Sehun, ayo bangun. Ini aku Jongin"

Saat mendengar nama Jongin, mata Sehun langsung terbuka lalu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu saat melihat wajah Jongin di hadapannya

"Ayo bagun, atau perlu kugendong?" ujar Jongin lembut

Sehun masih bingung, efek sehabis tidur. Jongin sendiri gemas melihat tingkah Sehun memilih mengecup bibir Sehun lalu membantu Sehun berdiri dan menuntunnya keluar dari bis tersebut.

"Jangan mengintip, tutup matamu sampai kusuruh kau membukanya" Jongin langsung menutup mata Sehun dengan tangannya begitu mereka turun dari bis

"Jalannya pelan-pelan. Disini sangat licin" Jongin berusaha menuntun Sehun sekaligus melindungi namja itu agar tidak tersandung batu atau semacamnya

Sehun sendiri yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Jongin hari ini hanya membiarkan namja tan itu berbuat sesuka hati, ia masih kesal dengan Jongin karena jalan berdua dengan Kyungsoo, namun Sehun merasa ia tidak bisa marah pada Jongin.

"Apa aku sudahh boleh membuka mata Jongin?" tanya Sehun saat Jongin menyuruhnya berhenti dan diam

"Ya"

Sehun membiasakan diri dengan cahaya mentari saat senja, dia mendapati dirinya dan Jongin berada di depan dua buah pusara. Ini tempat peristirahatan kedua orang tuanya. Rasanya lama sekali semejak Sehun datang kesini.

Jongin meletakkan bunga mawar putih di atas pusara ibunya dan mawar merah di pusara ayahnya.

"Tn. dan Ny. Oh, terima kasih telah melahirkan anak seperti Sehun. saya berjanji akan menjaganya"

Sehun menahan tangisnya, Jongin ternyata benar-benar serius. Ia jadi merasa bodoh telah meragukan Jongin.

Hujan turun secara tiba-tiba saat Jongin dan Sehun selesai mendoakan mendiang orang tua Sehun. Air-air yang berjatuhan dari langit itu tak membiarkan Jongin dan Sehun sampai dengan keadaan kering di mobil Jongin. Mereka berdua basah, untung saja Jongin sudah menyuruh supirnya untuk menjemput mereka.

.

.

.

"Kupikir semuanya sia-sia. Sehun sudah pergi dari sana dan percuma aku membujuk Chanyeol agar mengijinkanku meminjam Kyungsoo untuk membuat Sehun kesal. Tapi ternyata Sehun malah melihat kami bahkan sebelum kami berpura-pura mesra"

"Jadi Sehun, bagaimana rasanya menunggu selama lima jam lebih?" Luhan terkikik setelah mendengar cerita Jongin yang berhasil menjahili adik sepupunya itu

"Uh, buruk. Aku kedinginan dan terkena hujan, akibatnya jadi flu seperti sekarang" Sehun menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang terlihat memerah, sesekali menyeka tisu ke hidungnya. Dia benar-benar terkena flu kemarin. "Kalian harus bertanggung jawab" Sehun mendelik menatap Kris dan Tao, dalang dari semua ini

"Sehuna, jangan begitu. Aku kan hanya berusaha membuatmu dengan Jongin bersama lagi"

"Huh, memangnya siapa yang memfitnah Jongin padaku?"

"Aku kan hanya salah paham, lagipula salah Jongin berkeliaran di klub seperti itu"

"Dia hanya memenuhi undangan kami, panda"

"Jangan memanggilnya panda Chanyeol, begitu-begitu Yixing gege tetap menyukainya" Sehun melirik Yixing yang wajahnya berubah merah. Yixing ge memang pemalu. Pikir Sehun

"Aku juga menyukaimu,menyayangimu bahkan mencintaimu Sehun"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, dia kan awalnya ingin menggoda Yixing gege, kenapa Jongin malah ikut-ikutan menggodanya sih. Sehun kan jadi malu.

"Sepertinya kita harus meninggalkan mereka berdua ge" Tao menarik tangan Yixing yang masih asik berblushing ria. Diikuti dengan pasangan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian berdua tidak ingin meninggalkan kami?" Jongin terheran-heran menlihat Luhan dan Kris yang diam menatap mereka. Padahal yang lain saja sudah meninggalkan mereka

"Itu, aku ingin mengawasi Sehun. Kau bisa saja melakukan hal aneh padanya" Luhan menggaruk lehernya walaupun tidak gatal sama sekali

"Aku hanya menemani Luhan, siapa tahu dia butuh bantuan"

"Hyung, kurasa kau harus jujur pada Luhan hyung sekarang" Sehun jengah melihat tingkah Kris. Kalau suka yah bilang saja, apa susahnya sih

"Cepatlah Kris, sebelum semua terlambat" Jongin ikut menambahkan beban pada Kris yang sekarang terlihat kebingungan

Luhan sendiri tiba-tiba bangun dan berjalan keluar, menyusul pasangan ChanSoo dan TaoXing.

"Susul dia hyung, kau ini tidak manly" Sehun berusaha membujuk Kris.

Akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk menyusul Luhan dan meninggalkan Jongin bersama Sehun

"Akhirnya kita berdua" Jongin mendekat dan menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya

"Terima kasih Jongin" Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin "Untuk hari ini. Maaf juga karena telah meragukanmu"

"Tidak apa, asalkan kau janji jangan pergi lagi Sehun" Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun "Kupikir kau sudah benar-benar pergi"

"Maafkan aku Jongin, tapi kau juga harus janji satu hal padaku" Sehun masih memeluk Jongin tapi kali ini ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Jongin.

"Janji padaku, kau harus membantuku agar Luhan dan Kris hyung bisa bersama. Mereka berdua sudah banyak membantu kita dan kelihatannya tidak bisa jika kita mengharapkan usaha dari mereka berdua"

"Itu pasti Sehun,tapi jangan sekarang. Aku masih ingin seperti ini denganmu"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia juga masih ingin memeluk Jongin seperti ini. Kalau bisa ia tidak ingin melepas pelukannya pada leher Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat wajah Sehun lalu menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian melumat bibir Sehun dengan penuh cinta. Sehun merangkulkan lengannya pada leher Jongin,membalas ciuman Jongin.

Mereka terus berciuman dengan penuh cinta di sofa rumah Sehun, melupakan rencana akan Luhan dan Kris yang baru mereka buat. Mereka bahkan tidak tau Kyungsoo dan Yixing melihat adegan mereka saat dua namja itu memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini udah end, beneran end. Sengaja post di malam tahun baru kayak gini supaya makin special/?/ walaupun author tau banyak reader yang gak tertarik sama FF buatan author. Cuman tetep berusaha namatin ini supaya gak ada utang lagi sama reader.

Sekali lagi maaf yah ini updatenya lama bener. Bahkan novel yang author remake lebih duluan end daripada ff ini yang udah author buat dari setahun lalu.

Author juga pengen ngeremake novel Kak Santhy Agatha yang judulnya "Sweet Enemy".

Gimana? Ada yang tertarik? Castnya udah pasti Kaihun dong. Cuman author lihat udah ada yang ngeremake cuman castnya bukan KaiHun. Kalo reader mau, author dengan senang hati bakal ngeremake novel itu, tapi kalo gak suka yaudah author bakal ngepost ff karya author aja.

Yaudah segini dulu oke?

Author cuman mau ngucapin

~ HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERY READERS WHO READ THIS STORY~

~ HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERY READERS WHO READ THIS STORY~

~ HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERY READERS WHO READ THIS STORY~

Semoga di tahun 2016 makin banyak FF KaiHun dan moment Kaihun~~! Yang pasti author lagi nungguin KaiHun di acara Yummy Yummy. Dari foto aja udah keliatan imutnya mereka berdua. Walaupun Sehun tetep paling imut dan si Jongin masih kelihatan manlynya.

.

.

.

Rnr please. PPyong~


End file.
